Starting Over
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: Tony meets Kelly and Gibbs after saving Kelly the day Shannon died. Moving in with them he learns what it's liked to be loved and to have a family different then how he grew up something he can look forward to. Yes it's a rewrite though it starts the same.
1. Chapter 1

After one last look around his neighborhood knowing he probably wouldn't return until after his 18th birthday when he was finally free of his father's rules Tony didn't expect to see their California home again. Heading back home, Tony froze when there were gunshots and then a car crashed almost in front of him. As the shooter's car took off Tony rushed to see if there was anything, he could do. Finding the driver and passenger in the front seat dead Tony looked into the back to find a woman slumped over and a small girl under her.

"Hello, are you okay?" The woman didn't move but the little girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is my mommy okay?" Tony gently shakes the woman's arm and she doesn't move.

"I don't know but let's get you out of the car. I'm sure someone's called the police I can hear sirens." When she was out of the car crying quietly there was a screech of tires and more gunshots. Tony's instincts kick in and he throw himself on top of the girl to keep her safe but still was hit in the arm. The little girl cries harder but didn't move as Tony lie on top of her. "Shh … it's okay just stay down." As the car sped away another car came screeching up and stopped nearby but Tony doesn't move unsure if the people in the car were more shooters or what. They lay still until Kelly hears the man yelling and looks up.

"Where's the little girl? Where's Kelly?" Tony and Kelly slowly sit up as the agents look in the car and in the gathering crowd. "Kelly Gibbs, she's 8, this tall and she was in the car with them." One of the female agent spots Kelly and Tony.

"Agent Franks," The woman points to Tony and Kelly on the sidewalk and Mike rushes over to them.

"Kelly, are you okay honey?" Kelly nods slowly though she appeared to be in shock and Mike notices Tony sitting close to her with his good hand covering his bleeding arm. "I'm Agent Mike Franks with NIS. What's your name kid?"

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior, sir." Franks groans but waves over a paramedic.

"Okay Anthony and Kelly, this paramedic's going to check the two of you out while I interview some witnesses. Sit tight and I'll come back to you." When Mike returns Tony's arm was bandaged and he was hugging Kelly who was frightened.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"Well Kelly and her mother were in protection and it looks like they found them. How did you end up here and shot?"

"I uh … I heard the gunshots and then the crash. When I went to see if I could help, Kelly got out of the car and they started to shoot again." The paramedic looks at Mike.

"It's just a graze so it didn't hit anything major but he might still need some stitches. I suggest they both go to the hospital to be checked out if the girl was in the car when it crashed." Tony was worried about something but Kelly was clearly frightened.

"Okay, we'll do that. First … where's Fluffy?" Tony had no clue who that was but Kelly points to the car and he yells to the other agents. "Did anyone find a stuffed rabbit?" The lady agent who spotted them earlier holds up a raggedy long eared brown rabbit.

"Is this yours honey?" Kelly nods and the agent gives it to her. "He was looking for you." Kelly clutches it tight.

"Thank you," Mike smiles at Kelly and turns to the agent.

"I need the permission forms for a minor child and for someone to get in contact with his parents. They'll need to meet us at Mercy Care General about signing the paperwork. Tell Walton we have a new witness to today's events he'll need to be taken into protective custody." Tony didn't like the sound of that.

"Wait a minute, I haven't done anything. Why are you arresting me?" Mike sighs trying to remember Tony was just a kid.

"You're not being arrested just taken into protective custody so we can keep an eye on you for your safety. We're already working on bringing Kelly's dad home but we need to keep you safe since you're in the middle of this." Tony doesn't say anything knowing his dad will blow his top hearing what happened. "Don't worry we just need your information to contact your parents." Before he could get the contact information, they hear Anthony Senior fighting with another agent.

"What do you mean I can't get through? That's my son right there. I have to go to him and see what happened. Junior, what are you doing there? Get away from there right now." Mike sighs looking between Senior and Tony.

"That your old man?" Tony nods clearly embarrassed.

"Yes sir," Mike pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him." Mike goes over and Tony couldn't hear what was being said but he could tell Anthony was upset and something about a lawyer. Mike returns shaking his head. "Your father isn't pleased that you stopped to help. He will meet us at the hospital with his lawyer but I've made it clear you have to come with us."

"I don't think ..." Mike crouches down in front of him to look Tony in the eyes.

"Anthony ..." Tony flinches and Mike tries again. "Tony? Tony, look you might not have seen anything but the men who shot at you saw you. They were trying to finish the job they started and might come back after you. It's our job to keep you safe especially after three people already died when they came after them." Tony sighs as a paramedic came over with the female agent.

"Agent Franks, are the children coming with us?" Mike nods before helping them up off the ground.

"Yeah and so is Agent Gomez. Yvonne, go with the kids to the hospital and make sure no one other than the doctors or nurses see them. Check ID's and typical protocol." Yvonne Gomez nods and climbs into the back of the ambulance with them.

"Are you guys okay? Do you need anything?" Tony shakes his head as the paramedic checks his arm. "Don't worry; we'll take good care of you Anthony. Or do you prefer Tony?"

"Tony's okay, they don't call me Anthony unless I'm in trouble or at my boarding schools."

"Well I'm Agent Gomez and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be staying with you guys, I'm just not sure of where yet. We have to move locations." Kelly sniffs clutching fluffy.

"Do you know where my daddy is? Mommy promised he'd come home soon."

"Sorry honey I don't know but I'll try to find out for you." Tony hoped Kelly's dad would come home because it was bad enough to lose your mom without losing both parents though Anthony wasn't much of a parent to Tony. "Don't worry about your dad Tony, there's nothing much he can do about this unless he wants to put your life in danger."

"Yeah well if he's involving his lawyer who knows." Tony just stares out the window and Gomez doesn't bring it up again. At the hospital, Tony was given stitches and antibiotics while Mike and Anthony sorted out the details and then Anthony asked to see Tony.

"Junior, I don't know what kind of mess you got yourself into but these people say you have to go with them. They told me you didn't see anything."

"No, I just ran to see if I could help after I heard the crash." Anthony sighs looking him up and down. "I couldn't not do anything when I heard the accident. Maybe it was stupid but they would've shot Kelly and that would be worse than being hurt helping them." Anthony sighs,

"Agent Franks says they'll take you by the house to pack a bag or two. Don't take anything that doesn't belong to you." Tony nods unsure what the agents must think of him. "Your albums are in my office and you can take those but don't go poking around."

"I won't dad." Anthony hugs him.

"Be careful and listen to the Agents. They want to keep you safe."

"I will and thanks." On the way to Tony's house it was just him and Mike.

"Your old man isn't happy you're coming with us but we couldn't just leave you unprotected. When we offered to let him come along, he declined saying we'd be better off with you." Tony sighs but doesn't say anything since it wasn't a huge surprise to him. "He said you were a good kid just different since your mom died."

"She died when I was 8 and he never was the same either. I guess we both changed over time but I think he's just glad to get rid of me." Mike doesn't know what to say to this. "I mean it was always boarding schools or summer camps. My Aunt and Uncle or my Grandparents wanted me but he didn't want me to go with them. He married some ladies and they tried but things didn't work out for us as a family."

"Sometimes the effort to try is more than the effort needed to keep a happy home but that's fine and we're looking for the … for the person who is behind this so it probably won't be long. You might even be home before the summers over." Tony didn't say anything and after packing up his clothes and some personal things he didn't want to leave behind they head out to the store. "We need to pick up some stuff to keep you and Kelly busy. Some books, maybe a coloring book or two for her. She already has her stuffed bunny."

"Yeah, she was holding onto it like … I used to with my stuffed monkey." Mike doesn't know what to say to that.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to get her father home soon. With her mom gone … it's only right that we don't put her father at risk." Tony takes a deep breath.

"My father … he seems pissed about this."

"He is because he doesn't want you involved in anything but he said he can't really guarantee you'll be safe with him or some boarding school. He wants to help but he agrees you'll be safer with us. I hope you don't mind but we're putting both you and Kelly up together. It'll be a motel in case the safe houses are being watched."

"I don't care, she seems like a nice kid." Tony sighs. "I mean it doesn't matter where as long as she's safe. Safe house, hotel, motel …" Mike nods,

"She is just scared since this started and now … I don't think it's hit her yet. There will be at least three agents during the day and two at night. Agent Gomez will stay with Kelly in one room and probably Agent Gilbert Inez with you in yours. They'll do the ordering of food, shopping for anything you guys might need and if you need anything all you have to do is ask." Tony wondered if it was that simple but didn't question it.

"Okay," After picking out coloring books, crayons and some things for Kelly Tony looked for a couple of puzzle books that would be cheap and keep himself busy. Mike insisted he get stuff he wanted to do since there would be long hours so Tony got some books to read as well. At the hotel Kelly was lying down with fluffy not even looking up when there was a knock on the door but jumps up when Mike and Tony walk. "Hey Kel,"

"Tony, you came back." She jumps up to hug him and Tony felt her shaking.

"Of course I did. I have to stay in hiding just like you." Kelly thinks about this and Mike hands him the bag. "We got you some stuff to keep busy." Kelly looks into the bag but doesn't take anything out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. Now let's see about getting you two something for dinner. How does pizza sound?"

"Okay," Mike looks at Tony who nods.

"Okay so Kelly you like cheese and what about you Tony?"

"Can I get half with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese?"

"Sure, if that's what you want or we can get you a small one like that." Later after they ate, Kelly fell asleep watching cartoons. Tony was too hyped up and his arm was starting to hurt so they gave him some aspirin. "Why don't you try to go to sleep? At least lie down and watch TV. I have to make a phone call but you can lie in the other bed for now and watch TV while we use the other room. Just don't answer the door or phone for anyone." Tony agrees and Inez and Gomez follow Mike into the other room.

"What's going to happen to the boy … Tony? When Gunny Gibbs comes and takes Kelly …?" Mike sighs,

"He's just going to have to be placed somewhere. Maybe moved to another location until things settle down. The DC office has some good field agents and they won't think to look for him there."

"Washington DC? Do you think that's safe? We're based out of here."

"Yeah and we already lost two men because they were being followed. Keeping them here isn't safe either and keeping them locked up until we catch the killers isn't good for kids either. Tony was just trying to help and got dragged into this mess." They figure out what they were going to do for a few days with the kids while waiting for Kelly's dad to return and then what he wanted to do with her. Two days later Mike and another agent go to the airfield where Jethro Gibbs' plane was going to land.

"How do you plan to explain Tony being kept in hiding with Kelly? Gunny might not like a teenage boy hanging around with his daughter." Mike glares at the agent. "I'm just saying I wouldn't like a teenage boy hanging around my young daughter."

"If you would have a problem with the boy who saved your daughters life when he didn't know her being held safe with her then there's something wrong with you. The Gunny doesn't decide and he can't really change what was done. It's not like they shared a room or with only one agent together." The other agent makes a rude noise and Mike glares at him.

"Don't say I didn't say so." Mike rolls his eyes but when Gibbs got off the plane they could tell he was upset.

"Gunny, I'm Agent Mike Franks and this is Agent Timothy Aldean. We're sorry for your loss." Gibbs looks at him.

"I want to see them."

"I'm sorry?"

"The bodies … it feels like a nightmare I won't wake up from. My gut tells me they're both dead but my heart …" Mike sighs,

"Shannon was killed in the accident and we can take you to see her body but Kelly survived. She is at a hotel in protective custody with a boy who helped her out at the scene of the accident." Gibbs takes a deep breath and Aldean shoots Mike a look. "Tony got her out of the car and …"

"I don't care about the boy. I thought … I was told they both died. I want to see her. She's the one who … I need to see her."

"Of course, let's go to the hotel." They head to the hotel where Kelly was curled up in a chair while Gomez read a book to her and Tony worked on a word search listening to them. He knew they went for Gibbs but like Aldean he thought that maybe Gibbs wouldn't want him to be there with Kelly. When Mike let them in with the key Tony gathered his things to go into the next room causing Kelly to look up.

"Daddy!" She ran to Gibbs jumping in his arms starting to cry all over again and Tony went into the side room. He closed the door most of the way and turned on the TV so they would have privacy before pulling out some pens and the pad of paper to doodle.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thought they would want some privacy. I don't know what you guys might talk about so …"

"Nothing you couldn't hear. We talked about the non sharing things before we got here. Picked up some things for you as well." Mike tosses a bag onto the bed and Tony found a sketch pad and drawing pencils. "Told you if you wanted something to let us know."

"My dad says it's a waste of time so I don't …"

"You need things to keep you busy. It's not going to give you a career unless you're really good but it's something to do from time to time."

"Thanks Mike." Mike was tired of being addressed as Agent Franks by Tony and Kelly so he told them to call him Mike. Kelly called him Agent Mike sometimes but Tony took to calling him Mike right away and seemed to relax as well.

"Are you okay?" Tony nods,

"Yeah, just restless from being here for days on end that's all. I don't watch much TV and there aren't many movies on during the week."

"Well tonight if there's not too many people you can go swimming downstairs. They have an indoor pool. We were going to suggest it since the hotel isn't packed but we'll see."

"That might be fun and different." Gibbs spoke to Tony briefly thanking him for helping Kelly and saving her. After dinner they went swimming but Gibbs didn't do much but watch Kelly though Tony couldn't blame him. He knew it was hard on his dad to lose his mom and couldn't imagine what Gibbs was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was surprised when Mike stopped by the foster home 3 months after the accident. After the first home Tony didn't hear or see anyone from NIS and though he wished to talk to Mike none of the homes seemed to know how to reach him. He had been assigned a case worker who said NIS washed their hands of his and he was officially in the system upsetting him but he had figured when he heard nothing that it was a scam.

"Agent Franks, this is a surprise. Are you here to dump off another kid? Hope you didn't lie to them too." Mike had been searching for Tony as a mix up caused Tony to be transferred from NIS care into foster care.

"I'm not dropping anyone off I'm here to pick you up actually. You're coming with me." Tony huffs,

"Sure, you are. You said that it would only be a couple of weeks at one house until you were transferred. It's been 3 months and 5 homes. NIS pretty much abandoned me to the system something I didn't want to reenter."

"That wasn't my doing Tony. I was trying to transfer to the Washington DC field office and somewhere along the way you were listed as abandoned because they didn't realize your father gave me legal custody of you temporarily. They thought he abandoned you but I've been fighting to find out where you were and getting you out of the California Foster Care System." Tony thinks about this.

"So, what happens now? You're sending me back to my dad? It's summer and you said that I would stay in the system until the summer. I really didn't mean to do anything and I worry about Kelly but ..." Mike shakes his head.

"We're going to collect your things at the center that's used for storing foster kids' things. Some are orphaned and take stuff from their homes; are given gifts they can't keep at the foster homes or older ones have part time jobs to earn money to buy stuff they can't keep or save for when they age out. It also has a store of sorts where we can look through the clothes if you need anything as you look like you've grown a few inches so your clothes might not fit right." Tony nods,

"Mrs. Reese picked these out and they were already too small. She said she didn't need me prancing around like they had money and I couldn't pick out what I liked or thought would fit."

"Well you can today." Tony thought about the clothes and things he had packed and wondered if they were too showy or if the clothes, he picked out that day would say something about him. He had been in foster care before but was allowed to keep his own things though they visited the center for other kids who didn't have anything so Tony was curious about it.

"So, start sorting through the clothes and see what you think you'd like. You can take up to 7 full outfits for every day wear and 2 dress up outfits unless you dress up normally then you can do the reverse. Then we'll see about shoes and things." Tony quickly found some clothes trying them on but liked what he found. He figured moving to another state he likely wouldn't run into anyone he knew who might've donated the clothes.

"So, kid did you find things you like?" Tony nods,

"Yeah I think so. I like the clothes and they fit so that's good. The lady who helped me is looking for a care bag though I said you were getting my things from storage."

"It's a basic bag with stuff you can use and you can probably get other odds and ends. Comb, toothbrush, razor, tee shirts, socks, and the fill room has other odds and ends. You should've gotten one when you first went into the system. If you came for those clothes …"

"If Mrs. Baker got one, she didn't give it to me." Mike frowns but knows it's too late to do anything about it now. The woman joins them with a small backpack.

"Here you go Tony. Usually we fill them up but I got you a new bag and you can pack what you choose

in the other room. The prefilled ones right now are for the little kids. Unless you like bibs, small toys and stuffed animals." Tony smiles,

"The stuffed animal I wouldn't mind but I'll pass on the others."

"Those are in the next room as well. Kids of all ages are welcome to them. Let me know when you're ready to go." Tony went through his bags to sort through the stuff he packed donating stuff he didn't like or outgrew. He figured Anthony wouldn't care either way by the time he saw him next. In the 'store' Tony sorted through the stuff only taking some shirts, socks and a comb before moving on to where there were stuffed animals, assorted toys and books. Allowed to pick three things Tony found a sock monkey and just looked it over.

"I don't picture you as a sock monkey type of kid." Tony turns the monkey over and shows Mike the name Corky written on the tag.

"It was my cousins' monkey and mine was Corey. We both had one and were always mixing them up. After my mom died, they stopped coming around and I had Corky until one of my step mom's threw it out. Said it was for babies. Anything she deemed babyish or thought was my mom's she threw out and my Dad let her. Except for my pictures. I always kept them in his office so no one would touch them."

"Well then I guess it's the one you want?" Tony nods,

"Yeah, I think I do." Tony also found two books figuring he could read them on the plane.

"Do you want to know about the foster family? We're going to get there late so I can't stay and chit chat with you guys but they know some about you." Tony shakes his head.

"They're all the same. Taking in troubled kids for the money. I hear older troubled kids gets them more money so …"

"I don't know about that."

"That's why the Robinson's took me in. Uadoptable, hard to place, unwanted. They said my dad signed me over to the state so he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."

"Well if he did that's news to me. He never mentioned one word to me and I'm the one he was to contact if something happened. Currently he's staying somewhere in New York on business but I left him a message about the move."

"He owns a home in New York, that's where we're from and there is a family business. The house in California he bought for one of his wives who wanted a beach house. She left him thinking she'd get it in the divorce. They had a prenup where anything not in her name she wouldn't get if she left him. The house wasn't in her name."

"Wow, and he kept it?"

"He finds women who like to have a house on the beach, I guess. I don't know I don't go there often I was just there after some issues with the boarding school I attended until Christmas. Came home for Christmas and never went back."

"What were the issues?"

"Dad never said just that they didn't want me back. It's okay I didn't like it much. I mean it provided a better education than some public schools but it could've been better." Mike nods having read some of Tony's background notes.

"Well I don't know about the school's where you're going but the investigation might wind up this summer so you could be home before the school year starts." Tony makes a face and Mike smiles. "I do have a message for you."

"From my dad?"

"No, from Kelly. They live in Virginia and can't wait to see you. She misses you and worries about you being in a foster home when she got to go home with her dad."

"I miss her too but thought it'd be weird if I asked about them. Her being a girl and …"

"It's only weird if you make it weird. Her dad's tough and rough around the edges but he got to know you and he sees how you pay attention to Kelly. You put her first which isn't common of a teenage boy." Tony shrugs,

"It felt natural." Tony soon dozes off missing the meal and doesn't wake up until it's time to land and

it's almost 10 o clock. "Great, just great."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm starving and we got here too late for dinner." Mike looks at his watch.

"It's not that late Tony. I'm sure they'll have saved you something for dinner."

"Foster homes don't wait for no one. If you're not there at dinner time you don't eat. I didn't mean to miss the meal on the plane but …"

"We'll go there first and if they already ate, I'll go pick you up some food. This isn't your typical foster home Tony and I think you'll be surprised." Mike gets a rental car and drives out to some address Tony had no idea where it was or how Mike knew about it. "I was here a couple of weeks ago to sign the paperwork giving them permission to be your emergency foster family if it wasn't official by the time we came out. I brought some of my things to my apartment and started all of that up."

"Are they at least nice?"

"Yeah I think they are." They pull up to a 3-story home with lights on upstairs and in the living room. Look up at the house Tony saw a small head in a window before disappearing.

"I didn't know they had kids."

"Just one, why?" Mike helps Tony with his bags from the trunk.

"I'm not a fan of kids and one just looked out the window at us. I don't even know if it was a boy or girl."

"It's a girl and I think you'll be fine." Tony doubted it but they made their way to the front door that opened as they reached it and Gibbs and Kelly were there. "Gunny, Kelly it's good to see you again."

"Agent Franks, Tony come in." Tony didn't know what to say surprised that they were there. "Did a cat bite your tongue Tony?"

"No Sir … uh sorry Gibbs. I just wasn't expecting you to be here so I'm surprised." Kelly hugs him. "Hey Kelly, it's good to see you." Kelly nods,

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." There was an older man in the living room.

"Dad this is Tony DiNozzo we told you about him. Tony this is my dad Jackson Gibbs. He's staying with us for the weekend to come meet you and just to visit with Kelly." Tony smiles,

"It's nice to meet you Sir." Jackson looks him up and down.

"It's just Jackson, no Sir and I don't go by Mr. Gibbs."

"Okay … Jackson." Jackson wasn't the first adult Tony called by a first name but it felt weird to call him Jackson. Gibbs helps him take up his luggage to what he called the spare room but was a good size bedroom.

"Okay this will be your bedroom. Bathroom is through that door, anything you might need should be there on the sink if not let me know. You're responsible for cleaning your room and bathroom I'll show you where the cleaning stuff is. You don't have to keep it spotless but if I can see a mess from the door you can't go anywhere until it's clean. I won't come into the room unless you say it's okay or I suspect something's going on. TV's got basic cable and you can watch when you want as long as you don't sleep in until noon the next day. Once in a while is okay but not daily. Do you have any questions?"

"What time do I have to get up in the morning? I usually get up by 7 or so sometimes earlier."

"That's perfectly fine. You'll be home alone during the day while I work and Kelly's at the sitter's house. I think that covers most things at the moment but dinner should be ready." Tony looks at his watch. "Kelly insisted on waiting for you to come before we ate. Shannon and I used to foster kids and Kelly know when kids come late, they're hungry. She thought you might've fallen asleep and not got to eat on the plane." Tony nods,

"I did but most foster homes don't give you anything to eat if you arrive after dinner. Agent Franks said he would get me something to eat."

"He's welcome to join us for dinner. Kelly will be glad we waited." Mike didn't want dinner so he left giving Tony a number to reach him at before leaving.

"So, what have you been up to Tony? You've been in foster care, right?"

"Yeah and not much. School, sitting around the house pretty much. They don't like foster kids trying to do anything. Nothing for class parties and I was already the odd person starting the school year, having small clothes, doing class work faster and always doing my homework."

"You had small clothes?"

"They put my things in storage and my first foster mom got me clothes that were too small. She said she didn't want people to think that she had money. I didn't want fancy clothes but wearing short shorts while everyone else is wearing jeans makes it awkward." Gibbs frowns,

"We'll do some shopping tomorrow. I knew you would need some things but didn't know your tastes or preferences."

"I have some clothes. Agent Franks let me pick out some stuff for myself. It didn't matter to him and I have like 9 outfits that can mix and match, odds and ends too."

"Still better safe than sorry." Gibbs was disturbed by how normal Tony seemed to think it was. "What do you like to do for fun?" Tony shrugs,

"Play guitar, I've been to boarding schools all over the world and that's one instrument that's the same in any language. I like fooling around with puzzles and stuff for college age students. I also read a lot. I think that's why sometimes school work is easy for me I read about a lot of things kids my age usually don't." Jackson nods,

"That's always a good thing. The reading ahead of your level that is. Keeps your brain busy." After dinner Tony went to unpack and got most of it put away when Gibbs joins him with a laundry basket of things when Tony realized he didn't have pajamas.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in. At home I sleep in basketball shorts and a tee shirt but I donated those without thinking in California."

"Well it's too late to run to the store but as long as you don't run around downstairs in just your boxers or underwear you can sleep in them." Tony nods,

"I've done that too but I didn't know what …"

"This room will be off limits like I said unless there's an emergency or I suspect you're keeping something illegal in here. I'm not going to come looking in unless the doors open and I'm passing by but I'm used to doing that with Kelly just to check on her."

"I like keeping my door closed. Not to shut anyone out but …"

"If Kelly's in here with you watching a movie or anything though I'd prefer you keep it open. Nothing against you but so no one says anything."

"Okay, sounds reasonable." Gibbs hands him the basket.

"For your clothes, stuff you might need or like in here. Once it was ready for you with fresh bedding Kelly insisted, we couldn't come in even though your plane hadn't landed. She said that it would violate your privacy. There are so few things that she speaks up about or is passionate about anymore that we give in."

"Thanks, is she still awake?"

"Yeah, without Fluffy she won't sleep at night until she falls asleep exhausted. That's why I have a sitter who comes here and then takes her out when she wakes up. I pick her up when I get out of work." Tony puts his suitcases away leaving the duffle bag out.

"Can I leave my photo albums out? I can keep them in a neat pile but they were put away when I was in California and …"

"Sure, as long as you don't leave a big mess this will be your room to keep whatever you want out. Just make sure there's room to walk around in and used dishes are downstairs when you're done." Tony opens the duffle bag and they stare at it since Fluffy was right on top.

"How did he …?" Tony looks from Fluffy to Gibbs who was just as shocked. "I had no idea he was packed with my things. It's been in storage this whole time but …"

"Franks told me but instead of wondering about it, Kelly could use it." They look up when Kelly speaks from behind Gibbs.

"Use what Daddy? Grandpa says we can watch a movie after I put on my PJ's." Gibbs moves to the side and her eyes grow wide. "Fluffy!" She rushed into the room and grabs Fluffy from Tony.

"He made an escape in my bag and has been hiding all this time." Kelly hugs him tight.

"Thank you for finding him." She ran to show Jackson and Gibbs smiles.

"You made her night I think." Kelly fell asleep soon after without a fight that Gibbs and Jackson say she usually puts up and Tony was glad he found Fluffy though he felt back he had him the whole time. Gibbs assured him it worked out in the end so where he was didn't matter just that he made it home.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Jackson went home at the end of the weekend things weren't so strained in the house though Tony still felt out of place but Gibbs and Kelly seemed to like having him there. Tony agreed to start dinner or cook dinner on some nights. Kelly had a sitter who didn't feel comfortable with Tony or so she said when they met so Tony would watch Kelly during the day and they found Tony a used bike at the thrift shop he could use to get around.

"A bit of paint, some new tires and it'll be good in no time. I know it should be new but..." Tony shakes his head.

"Used is better than not having one. Plus if I go home soon it's not a lot of wasted money. I like it and other than the flat tires it's good." Gibbs wonders if Tony's telling the truth but Jackson takes Tony to get what he needs for the bike including a basket to carry things in.

"He really does like the bike Jethro. He's not spoiled like the name suggests." Gibbs looks at Jackson.

"I never thought he was. The name doesn't mean much to me." Jackson doesn't say anything as they watch Tony spray paint the bike in the backyard. "Does it mean something to you?"

"I've heard of Anthony DiNozzo over the years and his son. Tony doesn't fit the picture I had of him though." Gibbs thinks about this. "The town isn't that small Jethro."

"I know, just curious though." Jackson sighs,

"His father made the news when he was 8 for suing a hospital where his wife and Tony's Mom died. Something went wrong with the treatment she got there and Tony was with her if I understood it correctly.. They paid him for the negligence and suffering for Tony who saw her die." Gibbs was speechless.

"Wow… I can't imagine being that young and seeing that. Kelly didn't see what happened with Shannon or she doesn't remember it."

"The DiNozzo's are wealthy so I guess I expected more of a spoiled kid. Someone who anted things handed to him but he doesn't seem that say."

"According to Franks he's spent time in boarding schools and summer camps since his mom died when they ran a background check on him before I could let him stay here. He's not been in trouble, gets good grades, smart as a whistle so..."

"He seems like a good kid." When Tony was done painting the bike and putting on the new tires they go to the library.

"You can ride your bike here when you want to trade in your books. Annie won't be around much once Kelly's awake but she won't be in charge of you. You can come and go during the day but just leave a note so I know where you are in case I come home early

"When Tony was 8 his mom died due to a hospital mistake and he was at the hospital when she died. His father sued the hospital but it brought light to what happened and people were upset that Tony saw her die. I know they reached some kind of settlement but it never made the news." Gibbs thinks about this as Kelly and Tony come inside.

"The paint needs to dry and then I want to give it another coat." Gibbs nods,

"How about e go to the library and get you a library card Tony? Since you like to read and there's a good size one not too far away you probably will find more than you do at the thrift stores." The phone rings so Jackson goes to get it.

"I would like that." The phone rings while Tony and Kelly are changing.

"Annie's on her way over to talk to me. She knows Tony's going to stay here but that she didn't have to watch him. She didn't like the idea of two kids.

"I can find something to do when she's here very easy Gibbs."

"I leave at 530 there's nothing legal for you to do at that time. I think she's wanting a raise but I'll see depending on what she's going to do more of. Leaving my house every day and barely doing anything I ask her to do is enough payment already." When Annie got there she was upset to see Tony.

"This isn't going to work. I can't watch him. He's old enough to stay home alone."

"Which I told you he was going to do. Your only job it to take care of Kelly and he'll do his own thing. You don't even have to fix him sandwiches or cereal, he can do that on his own." Annie shrugs,

"Then he can bring Kelly to me when she wakes up. I already lose enough hours while she sleeps so.."

"I pay you for staying here while she sleeps. You don't lose hours."

"My real job."

"Excuse me? What real job? I hired you to watch Kelly not some other job." Annie rolls her eyes.

"Yeah because what little you pay me will cover college expenses. I have a real job that Kelly come with me all day. I'm going to college in the fall and I won't be able to pay for anything just sitting around doing one job. I told you that we were going to my Uncle's office to help out."

"One day not daily and if you didn't want to babysit then you should've told me."

"Well he needs to leave before I get here. I'm not going to have some perv watch me do nothing while waiting for Kelly to get up. I didn't agree to it."

"And I didn't agree to you taking Kelly to another job." Gibbs turns to Tony. "Want a job watching Kelly during the week when I'm at work." Tony's surprised but nods,

"Sure,"

"You can't do that. I need the money and..."

"And you have another job. He's not going to leave just because you don't want him here and I'm pretty sure he won't take Kelly to another job. Now you'll be able to get more hours too so there won't be a problem." Annie storms out of the house and Kelly was happy she wouldn't babysit anymore. Things went smoothly with Tony helping to cook and Kelly was easy to watch so things went smoothly.

"Daddy, Grandpa wants to know if we're going to Stillwater for Father's day?" Gibbs sighs,

"It depends. I talked to Agent Franks about you going Tony and he said it was fine if it was for the weekend but if you don't want to go I don't want to drag you there."

"Where's Stillwater?"

"In Pennsylvania … where Dad and I both grew up. Small town and we go when we have a chance." Tony shrugs,

"If Jackson doesn't mind if I go then I don't mine. It might be fun." Kelly nods,

"It's a lot of fun. I'm going to spend all of July there with just Grandpa." Gibbs nods,

"If you're still here on the fourth we can go down for a day or two." Tony didn't know about that but thought if they wanted to go he should go too. Thursday morning Gibbs wakes Tony up. "We're leaving tonight when I get home so make sure you and Kelly are packed and try to use up any food that can't be frozen. Wash clothes and let's do it."

"Okay, I'll wash mine while Kelly's sleeping in case she wants to wash any." Tony used the last of the bread to make french toast since Kelly hated sandwiches by the time she woke up.

"Ooh what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, we're going to Stillwater tonight when your dad gets home and we need to use up the bread. Gibbs said to make sure we're packed and ready to go when he gets home."

"Can I wash Fluffy? She's dirty."

"Sure, let's see what else you need washed." When Gibbs got home Tony was sewing on Fluffy who came apart in the wash.

"What on earth happened?"

"Kelly thought she needed a bath before Stillwater and well his ears and tail came off." Gibbs looks around. "She's upstairs so she doesn't have to see the surgery on Fluffy. I know how to sew and she was freaking out so..." Gibbs sighs,

"That's why he's never had a bath. Shannon thought he would fall completely apart but it's fixable. Heck it even looks like a new cat." Tony laughs,

"That's what Kelly said." They were on the road soon after Fluffy was fixed and Kelly was happy.

"I thought we'd stop at Mel's for dinner. I have tomorrow off for the weekend so lets make the most of it." Tony thought the town was nice though some people acted weird around him especially Jackson's neighbor though Tony couldn't figure out why. That week after they got back Mike told them Anthony was going to pick up Tony so he could go home.

"Would it be okay if I kept in touch with Kelly? I'm sure I'm going back to boarding school and summer camps but.." Gibbs nods,

"Of course and I want to know how you're doing too. Do you think you'll do anything special for your birthday?" Tony shakes his head.

"We haven't celebrated any birthday's since Mama died. She was the one who made a big deal out of them. Her and my Aunt Camille. Aunt Camille has a son my age but I haven't seen them since Mama died either."

"They didn't want to keep in touch?"

"Mama's family wanted me to live with them and got into it with Dad. I just didn't want to live with them and she took Nonie and Poppy's side. I just didn't want to live with them but they stopped talking to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Tony." Tony shrugs but they spent all week sorting through his things including what he would take with him and what could still be donated. Tony wasn't expecting anything special for his birthday so he was surprised when he woke up the day Anthony was going to pick him up when Kelly had a cake for him.

"I know it's not your birthday but you should still have cake." Tony hugs Kelly.

"Thank you, I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, no one's made me a cake in a long time." Later when Anthony got there Gibbs watched Tony greet his dad.

"Come in, I'm Jethro Gibbs and this is my daughter Kelly." Anthony looks around.

"It's nice to meet you. Junior are you packed to go. Mother and Father are looking forward to you staying with them again."

"I am?" Tony didn't like that idea though he loved his grandparents.

"Oh you don't know what's going on. I was sentenced to five years for that issue and well you need someone to stay with once I turn myself in." Gibbs was stunned how casually this was all said.

"You're going to prison?" Anthony nods,

"For false accusations of course but my lawyer things with one served I can get time off for good behavior. Of course Junior can't live on his own so Mother and Father..."

"He can live with us." Tony and Anthony stare at Gibbs. "He's got his own room and he fits in here. I will do what he needs and j.."

"You know the trust will only allow you rent but the rest is Junior's to control? If he were to live here he wouldn't have to give you any of it." Gibbs looks at him and Tony sighs.

"I never mentioned the trust to him."

"Well Junior and his cousins will come into a trust fund when they turn 15. It will pay rent to whoever his guardian is and when they turn 16 if they can prove they're responsible they can be emancipated. That's why they pay rent to show that the money is used wisely." Gibbs thinks about this.

"We still want him to stay with us. I wouldn't take his money or even expect him to pay rent to me." Tony was shocked to hear this but pleased Gibbs still wanted him. Anthony looks at Tony.

"Would you rather live here Junior? Mother and Father or even Ruth and David would love you to stay with them."

"I like it here and I love them but I couldn't..." Anthony nods turning to Gibbs.

"Ruth and David are my former in laws Junior's maternal grandparents. Wherever he stays they would like to keep in touch."

"I have no problem with that as long as any family doesn't try to interfere with our family." Anthony takes some papers out.

"Have your lawyer fill these out and file them. As much as Junior's grandparents love him I know he wouldn't be happy with them so I hoped he found a home here even if it was only for the rent money."

"I won't use it."

"It will still be sent to you to be used how you see fit. The papers have my lawyers information and Junior you can contact him about getting your things packed and sent over."

"We can go pick it up." They look at Gibbs. "I don't trust others to do the packing." Tony believed that and Anthony smiles.

"Then you can contact him about when you can go." Anthony hands Tony two checks.. "This is from your bank account in New York so you can open one here and this one is for your birthday." There's a knock on the door and Gibbs' lawyer was standing there.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Tony looks up when he hears his uncle.

"I was passing by when I thought I saw..." Arthur stares at Tony and Anthony who both get up. "It is your car."

"What are you doing here Arthur? Coming to spy on us? This is Junior's new home so..."

"How do you two...?"

"They're brother and that's my Uncle Arthur." Anthony glares at Arthur.

"What are you doing here? How do you know Mr. Gibbs?"

"I'm his lawyer so when I spotted your car I stopped by to see what was going on. Tony, are you okay? Camille and Charlie miss you."

"I'm okay, I've been living here since the end of may and I'm going to stay here now." Arthur looks at Anthony.

"I start my sentence Monday and I wanted Junior to be settled into a home by then."

"What do you need Jethro?"

"Just to fill out the paperwork and file it."Arthur looks it over

"Did you tell him about the trust?" Anthony nods and Gibbs sighs.

"I don't care about that he would have a home here either way."

"I know that Jethro but I didn't want him to hide it." Arthur looks at Tony.

"Your Aunt and Charlie would like to see you and know you're okay. We know Anthony's going to prison so they've been worried about you." Tony looks at Gibbs.

"I said I don't mind if your family stays in touch and I don't. Camille helps out with Kelly when Annie can't so they're more than just my lawyer." Tony smiles and Arthur nods.

"We heard about Anthony's arrest and have been in New York trying to find out where you've been. We came back because Charlie wanted to spend his birthday here."

"When's his birthday?"

"Sunday but we planned to do something tomorrow and go back to New York on Sunday." Kelly speaks up,

"Tony's birthday is tomorrow."

"I know that I've known Tony since he was a little boy." Kelly thinks about this.

"Maybe the boys can do something together then. Well with Kelly and Jimmy too since I'm sure they want to do something with them." Anthony nods,

"Perhaps when you go to New York Junior can go to pack up his things as well. They're going to sell the house and anything left will be thrown out." Arthur nods,

After more talking and discussion about custody and how Arthur wanted to be in the know about Anthony's case Anthony leaves and Arthur takes Kelly and Tony back to his house.

"Will Aunt Camille mind? It's been 7 years and..."

"We know why you were angry and no. She wants us to find you and then see how to make sure you're not off to some boarding school or with the DiNozzo's while the trust kicks in."

"I didn't want to go with them. I've been living with Gibbs and Kelly and..."

"They're good people." At the house Jimmy comes running to meet them at the door. "Hey kiddo, where's Mommy and Charlie?"

"Mommy's making Charlie's cake and Charlie's helping her. Who is he?"

"That's a surprise for Charlie." Jimmy looks at Tony so close he wonders if he doesn't have food on his face.

"Can I show Kelly my new skates?"

"Sure, we'll go find you when we go." Jimmy drags Kelly off by the hand and Arthur led the way back into the house. "The one thing Charlie wanted for his birthday was to see you again. He doesn't want to do anything for his birthday but we insisted saying you could both celebrate more when we knew where you were." They find a kitchen where Charlie's sitting with his back to the door and Camille was peeking into the oven.

"Hey, did you get it?"

"Uh no, I didn't make it that far." Camille glares at Arthur before seeing Tony standing there. "I drove by Jethro's house and got side tracked."

"But … how?" Charlie spoke up

"If that woman is just going to cause trouble then why even bother. You can't be at their beck and call dad. That's not why I wanted to come back here for my birthday."

"Well thanks a lot Charlie." Charlie spins around wide eyed. "I've been living with Gibbs and Kelly since the end of May and Dad was there today. Uncle Arthur saw his car and stopped.

"But … why?"

"I met them in March and when the investigator was moving here he brought me with him. Dad's going to prison so he wanted to see if I could stay with them or go with Grandmother and Grandfather."

"I say he picked the right choice." They look at Arthur. "He's staying with Jethro and Kelly and I'm filing the paperwork to make it official this week." Camille hugs Tony and he feels his nerves about them not wanting him around leaving. Charlie also hugs him before dragging him upstairs to catch up while Camille gets on the phone to discuss the joint birthday party and Arthur finishes his errands.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long time between chapters my muse is being a pain and didn't want to do anything but torture Tony so I finally had to give in lol. I technically an essential worker so I don't have as much time as I wish to write but I will update as often as I can._

* * *

Jackson and both sets of Tony and Charlie's grandparents came to town for the weekend for Tony and Charlie's birthday. Tony was excited to see his maternal grandparents but worried his paternal grandparents wouldn't be happy to have him living with Gibbs and Kelly. The DiNozzo's show up first and looked formal and stiff to Gibbs.

"Young man we're here to see our grandson Junior. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's inside waiting. I'm Jethro Gibbs, come in."Alexandra smiles,

"I'm Alexandra and this is my husband Jonathan we're Anthony's parents." They walk in and when Tony sees them he jumps up.

"Papa, Yaya!" He hugs them both and they hold him tight.

"Junior it's good to see you. You've gotten so bit. We missed you."

"I missed you both too. You met Gibbs, this is his daughter Kelly and his dad Jackson." Alexandra and Jonathan look at Jackson. "Do you three know each other?" Jonathan nods,

"I grew up with Jackson in Stillwater and other times. I haven't seen him since you were a baby Junior. How are you doing Jackson?"

"I'm good. Come sit down, we're just waiting for the boys other grandparents to come so we can go out to breakfast." Gibbs nods,

"Tony, Kelly why don't you both finish getting ready while we get to know your grandparents better. They'll be here soon."Tony and Kelly go upstairs.

"Do you think Daddy knows?"

"I don't know Kel but I'm sure we'll find out." Tony went to get his shoes on and a box of things.

"What do you mean Tony is the baby I gave up for adoption?" Kelly looks at Tony and giggles.

"I guess he didn't know." Tony sat on the bed because Gibbs sounded angry but they didn't hear anything else. "Are you mad?"

"No but I think your dad is." Kelly frowns and sits with him and that's how Gibbs found them.

"So … how much of that did you guys hear?"

"You didn't know I was the baby you gave up. It's okay, I can go with Nonie and Poppy and..." Gibbs looks at Kelly.

"Can you go downstairs so Tony and I can talk? Charlie and the others just got here."

"Are you going to make him leave?"

"What? Of course not Kel. I just want to talk to him. This is still his home if he wants to live here." Kelly looks at Tony who smiles,

"I'm staying Kel." Gibbs watches Tony. "You can come in Gibbs."

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to announce it like that. I don't know how you can announce something like that but..."

"So you didn't know?" Gibbs shakes his head.

"Did you?"

"Mr. Broadway kept mentioning a secret you had and someone named Jacob. I know that's the name I was given at birth and so I looked in this box. Mama put it together for when I was ready to find my birth family."

"Miles thought I got you to replace Jacob. He told me so and said if you came looking for us he would tell Jacob I replaced him. Dad didn't tell me until downstairs that you were Jacob."

"That's how he knows Yaya and Papa?"

"He grew up with Jonathan and I knew he knew the grandparents but when he said he heard of you I took him at his word. I didn't know why he followed you was because of who you are."

"Are you mad at him?"

"No, he did what he thought was right. He didn't know about the trust and emancipation so he didn't want to drop on you that you were his grandson. He didn't know if you knew you were adopted either." Tony doesn't know what to say. "Kelly knows?"

"Yeah she saw me going through papers and asked. We talked about being brother and sister but I never dreamed..."

"She looked worried."

"She think … we both thought you might not want me around if you knew. If I left I was going to give you a letter letting you know so that way if I didn't make it back you knew who I was and what I was like as a person. It's been on my mind since we were in Stillwater but I didn't look at everything until Wednesday. I knew Papa knew my grandpa but I didn't know Jackson was that grandpa." Jackson was there.

"Are you okay Tony?" Tony nods and Gibbs sighs.

"Miles told him about Jacob and he looked through the stuff he had about his birth parents last week."

"When Jethro told me your grandparents were coming I didn't think about things thoroughly. I wanted to meet them but this wasn't how I pictured it." Tony snorts,

"I hope not." They look at him. "It would've been nice to warn Gibbs about them first if you thought it out."

"Well that's true. I was going to let Jethro know when you were gone but..."

"So was I. I wrote him a letter and Kelly knows too." They look when they hear Ruth.

"Is everything okay up here?" Tony breaks into a grin.

"Nonie!" Ruth hugs Tony long and hard. "Everything's fine. I didn't know you were here."

"We came with Camille and the others." Gibbs nods,

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute before you went down."

""Everything's fine Nonie. Did you meet Gibbs and Jackson? I'm going to live with Gibbs and Kelly now." Ruth looks them over and then Gibbs up and down. "Nonie..."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, I'm happy here." Ruth smiles,

"Then I'm glad they're good people. I already know them through Camille and Arthur and Kelly's the granddaughter we never had."

"Oh boy," They laugh and Kelly joins them.

"Are we still going out to eat? Everyone's hungry and Poppy said to come ask."

"Yes, are you two ready?" After breakfast Ruth and David take Tony, Kelly, Charlie and Jimmy shopping while Gibbs talks to Alexandra and Jonathan about Tony's trust. "Kelly can come home with me. It's not her birthday and I know you say she's your granddaughter but..."

"But nothing, you know we don't visit without buying her and the boys something. Charlie's main gift is going to be a computer so are you okay with Tony getting one."

"Yes, that's fine. He'll probably need one for school." Tony joins them.

'Gibbs after lunch Papa and Yaya want to take us shopping cause they need to go back to New York so is it okay if we do whatever was planned for today tomorrow instead."

"It's your birthday so if you don't mind changing the days that's fine by me. I'm still hosting a cookout for everyone tonight though." Tony takes off and Ruth looks at Gibbs.

"He'll be happy with you and Kelly. I know you're a good man and he's already happier with you." Gibbs looks at her.

"You already plan to spoil all of them rotten don't you?"

"We both do but Alexandra would rather buy practical things like clothes,pay for lessons, buy things for the lessons. I buy the toys they want, games, movie passes,trips to theme parks and give spending money. Alexandra will also include Kelly."

"How do you know? She doesn't know Kelly."

"I asked her yesterday when Camille told me Tony was living with you and Kelly. I asked her if she would treat Kelly the same so if not I could spoil her a bit more. One thing Alexandra doesn't like is for me to upstage her" Later Ruth and David bring Tony and Kelly with their things to the house.

"You left the house with four kids and came back with two and enough stuff for ten kids. Did you trade Charlie and Jimmy for this stuff?" Kelly giggles and Tony even cracks a grin.

"Uncle Arthur met us at the mall because there was so much stuff for all of us. We wouldn't have fit into the van otherwise." Gibbs looks at the bags that were mostly green and some pink Ruth usually used for stuff she got for Kelly.

"I know everyone else is getting Tonio things but I couldn't help it. We miss spoiling Tonio."

"It's fine, I'm sure there are a lot of things he can use." Gibbs was sure after Ruth saw Tony's room she saw things he should have like she did with Kelly." Ruth was right when they got home that evening from shopping with Alexandra and Jonathan they had done practical buying even making Kelly happy with new summer clothes and things for Stillwater. Arthur was there along when they arrived.

"Hey Uncle Arthur, is something wrong?" Alexandra and Jonathan knew something was wrong by the say he sat.

"Come sit down, I need to tell you something."They sit down and Jackson helps Kelly take everything upstairs.

"What's wrong Arthur? What happened."

"Beecham reached out to Roger when he couldn't reach either of you and he paged me Stella was out of town and when she returned today she found Anthony dead." Tony tuned out the details while Alexandra cried.

"Tony, do you need help packing." Tony stares at Gibbs. "You're flying to New York with Charlie, Arthur and your grandparents tonight. I'll go up with Camille and the others in a few days." Tony went upstairs where Kelly and Jackson give him a hug.

"Do you need anything Tony?"

"No, I'm okay … I think. I need to pack for New York though. We're leaving tonight." Jackson nods,

"Here's my number, if you need anything call me at home or the store."

"Thanks," Gibbs drove to New York two days later to meet with everyone and be there for Anthony's funeral but he found things weren't right.

"Can we talk Gibbs?"

"Of course Tony. Is there somewhere we can talk privately or would you like to go for a walk? You look like you've been cooped up." Tony nods,

"Aunt Camille's been worried about me but I would like to talk to you." They leave and Tony doesn't say anything until they're several blocks away.

"Are you okay Tony? Has anyone said anything to you?"

"Yeah, I'm not welcome at Anthony's funeral and he isn't my dad." Gibbs was taken aback by this.

"Who said you weren't welcome and that doesn't mean he wasn't..."

"He never adopted me. Mama adopted me and he got custody when she died but legally he's nothing more than a guardian. He married the woman he cheated on Mama with when she died and Stella and her son who Anthony did adopt at some point apparently are his heirs and inherit everything."

"Tony, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry he did this and is there anything Arthur can do? He raised you and..."

"I don't want anything of his. He didn't love me, used to tell me that all the time when I was a kid and I wasn't wanted. He allowed Mama to adopt me because she wanted a baby but AJ was a better son to him. I was never good enough for him, I never did well enough in school even bringing home straight A's. I wanted to use the trust to play sports in good schools instead of investing in his stupid company and he hated me for that."

"I thought it was your money to do with that you wanted."

"It is but AJ gave Anthony his money when he got the trust. Yaya says it's not what she gave me and Charlie but since Anthony considered him a son she didn't want him to feel left out."

"So where does that leave you and them?"

"They want custody of me … so do Nonie and Poppy." Gibbs stops and looks at him. "You have custody of me but Yaya says unless I go live with the the trust is cut off. I won't see a dime of it and they won't pay you rent."

"Excuse me?" Tony doesn't say anything. "I told both Anthony, Arthur and both of them I didn't want a dime of their money and now they're saying they won't give any of it unless you live with them. Jonathan might've grown up with Dad but I guarantee that he's not going to be happy with his old friend when he hears this. Between me and Dad you will go to the best schools if I have to take on a second ob to make sure you do. You like Kelly will never need for anything Tony and if you want to stay in touch with them then that's up to you but I won't make you."

"I thought you would ban them."

"I want to but they are still … I guess they care for you just like Joann cares for Kelly and she stayed in touch with her. Even if they don't consider you their grandson they still raised you as such just like Anthony raised you so..."

"Can we go get my things soon? Either Stella or AJ have to be there but I can take the stuff from my room. Not everything but there is some things I want like my footlocker some books and stuff. There's even a loose floorboard where I put some stuff Stella wanted to throw out that should be there."

"We can go as soon as they say it's okay First though do you want to live with me and Kelly? I mean you found out I was your father and we haven't talked about that but ..."

"I do and Aunt Camille said you told them about Jacob and how you wanted to look for him when he turned 18."

"I did because I thought you were that age and what I knew about you. I wanted to know if he was okay and what kind of life he had but I know that you have two sets of loving grandparents while I only have dad."

"You also have my Aunt, Uncle and cousins as a part of your life and if I can stay in touch I'll be okay." Back at Camille and Arthur's house Alexandra and Jonathan were there.

"What do you mean you told Tony that if he doesn't live with you then he won't get the trust? You can't..."

"It's our money and we can do what we see fit with it." Charlie speaks up.

"Then keep mine too. I know Tony wants to live with Gibbs and Kelly if Gibbs will have him."

"Yeah that's a big if."

"If I was cold and heartless as you both then maybe I'd send him to live with you but I don't care if I have to work two jobs I will do what's right for both him and Kelly on my own. I told you and I told that son of yours that I didn't want money to keep him nor did he need the money."

"And how do you plan to do that? Send him to some useless public school where all the kids learn at the same pace and they don't have anything for those with brains and potential?"

"No Ruth and David already offered to pay for Creighton Academy for both Tony and Kelly like they'll do for Charlie and Jimmy."

"Of course you would go tell them how we're being mean and cruel."

"On Tony's birthday when you spent time at my house you were just worried about the trust, how often you would see Tony and how I would spend the rent money. While you had the kids they went over the money they would sent with brochures they got from Camille, how often was too often for them to come down to visit him and Kelly and how to reach them if we needed anything else." Alexandra stands up.

"Is that how you truly feel Junior? You want to stay with this man and his daughter?"

"Gibbs is my birth father and technically my only father. He says I can keep in touch with you but if you're going to try and make me choose sides or hurt me I won't." Arthur hands Jonathan a check.

"What's this for?"

"What you gave me in my trust. If it comes with strings attached I want no part of it and neither do the boys."

"We just want what's best for them. Can't you understand that?"Alexandra takes off and Tony goes after her. Jonathan hands Arthur his check back.

"There are no strings attached. Finding out those things about Anthony hurt us and we know it hurt Junior." Jonathan looks at Gibbs. "We wanted to know if you would still keep him if you thought he didn't have money."

"I meant every word I said about the jobs and doing what I could by myself and I told him that. I remember it was your son who adopted Jacob but I didn't know you had money until that day and I know you had more than one son so I didn't think it would be Tony." Tony caught up with Alexandra on the porch.

"We just want you to be happy Junior."

"Right now I can't be." Alexandra looks at him. "I didn't know Anthony never adopted me. I knew he was disappointed in me and hated me at times but to go this far … it hurts. I don't need the money, Gibbs doesn't need the money and in a year I can start working to pay my own way."

"We didn't plan to keep the trust from you. We wanted to make sure Jethro wanted you still if he didn't think you would get it. If not then we'd pack up your things from his house and find you a small apartment to live in near us so you didn't have to live with anyone unless you wanted to.."

"In that case I wouldn't have minded living with Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur so I could be near them and Charlie." Alexandra hugs him.

"David knew you would say that." Alexandra hugs Tony tight before they go inside and work things out and part of the day. Tony, Gibbs, Arthur and Charlie were going to check out his room at Anthony's and Tony hoped there wouldn't be trouble but he didn't think he was that lucky.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ Sorry for taking so long but writers block has been kicking my butt with this chapter. Hope everyone's staying safe out there._

* * *

After Anthony's funeral Gibbs, Tony, Charlie and Arthur drive two trucks with Tony's things from New York to Gibbs' house in Arlington. Tony packed up most of his bedroom, some things of Liz's and a few things of Anthony's he wanted but kept special track of one box that only had photo albums.

"So what's up with the photo albums?"

"Nothing, what do you mean?"

"You're taking better care of that then your Mom's jewelry or Anthony's things. I'm not judging I was just wondering what was special about those photos."

"Aunt Camille told you about my cousin Danny right? My Aunt Michelle's son who was killed in a crash? I have pictures of him in here but I want copies of the pictures. I want to keep them safe so they don't get lost. Aunt Camille says she doesn't have pictures of Danny so I want to surprise her."

"How doesn't she have pictures?"

"I'm not sure but Mama took pictures of everyone and everything so I figured she might have some and I have at least a dozen. I think Aunt Michelle lost them but if I can give her some it would be nice."

"That is nice I was just wondering why you're protecting it like it was a baby." Tony laughs,

"I just wanted to make sure I don't lose it." After lunch when they start off again Tony was curious.

"Mr. Broadway is my maternal grandfather right?"

"Yes, he's Stephanie's father. Dad says she went to town to spend the 4th with him but she went early and asked about you."

"What did he tell her?"

"That you went to you father's funeral but would be there on the second They weren't happy with that answer but it's the truth." Tony thinks about this. You met Bob Dearborn right? The sheriff?"

"Yeah, him and his son Josh. Is he a brother or cousin? I heard him call Mr. Broadway Grandpa Miles so …"

"Your brother and they know you're Stephanie and my son but Dad doesn't know how that's going to go. Josh doesn't consider Stephanie his mom just Kate who started out as his nanny when he was a baby so she's the only Mom he knows."

"What happened between you and Stephanie?"

"she wanted to go to college and get out of Stillwater while I did too but I wanted to raise you too. Dad would've helped because I joined the Marines but dad's didn't get a say then. You were born a month before she left for college and once told me she was glad she left before she couldn't see being married to a Marine."

"That wasn't nice."

"Shannon told her she enjoyed it and she did sometimes. We traveled, she always had support from other Marine wives, Kelly made a lot of friends of kids who's dad were in the same situation. Stephanie went to college and stayed away almost 8 years until her Mom got sick then she came home. She married Bob, they had Josh and she found she couldn't be a mom so she left. I haven't spoken to her since though I see her sometimes. If she can't … she shouldn't have had another kid if she couldn't be a mom and I still resented her or not letting me keep you.'

"My childhood wasn't that bad."

"I know but then I didn't. I mean I met your grandparents so I knew they couldn't be that bad but not all kids turn out like their parents."

"AJ's like a mini Anthony even looks like his pictures from high school oddly enough."

"Are you going to stay in touch with them?"

"Not intentionally but I may see them at board meetings if and when I have to go to New York. With 25 shares of DiNozzo Enterprises I have enough voting rights. Well so do they if they combine them but Uncle Ham promised they'll try to keep the big votes until I can come up to New York on the weekends."

"And he's your Godfather?"

"Yeah one of them. He gave me 10 shares so I would have an edge over Stella and AJ since they each had 10."

"And you got 15 how?"

"They were Mama's shares pretty much set for me when I turned 15 but that was if I got emancipated or why it was set to age 15. Can I put pictures up on the walls? Or the paintings I brought? Mama painted them so …"

"You can do whatever you want to the room. Dad plans to replace the carpet in yours and Kelly's room so you can both paint them and fix them up. Kelly thinks hers looks too babyish while you're is dull and boring."

"It could use brighter colors in there." By the time they got home it was late but Camille, Jimmy, Kelly and Jackson were there.

"What's everyone doing here? I know you left before us Camille but did you speed the whole way?" Camille laughs,

"We only stopped for gas, Mom made us sandwiches for the trip." Jackson nods,

"We decided to come try and help. I also wanted to talk to Camille and Arthur so no better place to do it than here rather than over the phone.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine. I just wanted to invite Charlie and Jimmy to Stillwater. I figured Jimmy could tide back with me and Kelly and Charlie could go with Tony who planned to take the train."

"That's up to them but you can use the van and take all 4. You'll probably need it there anyway and we can drive your truck up there and get them and the van or when you bring them home."

"Sounds like a plan if Tony and Charlie wouldn't mind riding with me." Tony smiles,

"I don't mind." Charlie agrees and then they help unload the trucks before heading home. Tony then went through his pictures sorting out the ones with his cousin in them and the ones he wanted copies of finding some pictures that were just Connor and Michelle's kids.

Who are these people?"

"My Aunt, Uncle and their kids. Mama took a lot of pictures when we were little and my cousin Danny was killed in a car crash. Aunt Michelle lost any pictures she had of him so I want to send her these but I want to make copies of some of them with me, Charlie or our parents in them. I mean I know Anthony and Mama aren't really …"

"They loved you Tony and raised you so yes they are your parents." Tony looks at Gibbs.

"If they didn't then Anthony wouldn't have tried to give you a better home before he died. He wanted you to have a family who loved you. He could've said nothing and left you with Stella and A."

"Yaya already said they would've gotten me away from her. They accept AJ because he's their grandson but they don't like Stella. They're positive she would take advantage of my trust."

"That reminds me tomorrow before you guys leave I want to take you to the bank. We need to open an account here so your things can be deposited instead of the New York bank. Plus they gave me a check for your needs and the first rent check I want to deposit in your account.."

"That money's for you Gibbs."

"And it's my choice to give it to you. If I need it I'll keep it but I don't this month so I'm going to put it in your account."

"I have three checks I need to put in the bank as well."

"Where did you get three checks?"

"Papa, Poppy and Uncle Ham they told me to buy myself something nice and treat Kelly. Uncle Ham never met her but knows I have a sister."

"Well I don't give money unless it's for an event so you and Charlie will have to settle for belated birthday presents."

"You don't have to do that Grandpa."

"I know but I want to. You just think about what you would like." The next day Jimmy decided to stay home so Jackson set out with Tony, Kelly and Charlie. "Do you guys know anything about motor boats?"

"The ins and outs not really but I can drive one. Yaya and Papa always have big summer bashes where they have motor boats we learn to drive at 10. Can we rent them in Stillwater?"

"You can in town but on the fourth there's boat races, a boat show, even a scavenger hunt on boats. If you can drive boats we can see about you two entering." Charlie nods,

"That could be fun and I can drive too." They discuss things to do in Stillwater the rest of the trip. Kelly wanted to send time with Tony though she knew he wanted to get to know Josh as well. When they got to town it was dinner time so they went to the diner to eat before going to Jackson's house exhausted. Kelly fell asleep right away but Tony and Charlie were still awake when someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that can be so late?" Charlie laughs,

"It's only 9 it's not that late." Tony nods,

"It's just been a long week I guess." Jackson comes upstairs.

"Tony, are you awake? Bob's downstairs and would like to talk to you."

"The Sheriff? What could I have done? I just got here."

"Nothing like that he wanted to talk to you about Josh." Tony sighs but they go downstairs.

"Hi Sheriff, is everything okay?"

"Yeah sorry for stopping by so late but I had to wait until Josh was asleep."

"Is he okay?"

"Right now he's upset and scared and that's why I came to talk to you."

"Did Mr. Broadway say something? I'm hoping to get to know him and …"

"He did and that's why I'm here. Miles and Josh don't always get along especially when I don't make Josh hang out with him or do things Miles wants him to do. This year Stephanie started on him too because they wanted to go away with him for a week."

"Okay, how do I factor into this? I barely know him and I don't know Stephanie at all."

"I know and that's half the problem. Josh told them no because he wanted to spend time with you but they turned around and told him you didn't like him."

"Why would they do that?" Bob shrugs,

"I have no idea but they said you wouldn't like him for being a baby and because hes not nice to them He likes Miles but he's teased about Stephanie not wanting him so much she left. I don't know what your plans are for your visit but …"

"To spend time with Grandpa, enter the boat races, hopefully spend time with Josh as well as Charlie. This is Charlie Parkerson he's my cousin. We've both taking boating classes and have driven motor boats for a few years thanks to our grandparents if Josh can join us."

"Yeah if Charlie doesn't mind. He doesn't usually join because he was too young and I'm a judge. I'll pay for anything you guys do or help if you want your work license to drive to and front town. I'm sure he'd like to go with you."

"I haven't brought it up but thought they could practice around town." Tony looks back and forth between them. "They gave you driving lessons?"

"No they just let us drive an old truck on the property once we could reach the pedals.. Anthony said he did the same thing which is the only reason Mama let me." Jackson laughs,

"Jonathan learned around 13 here and always thought that was unfair but his parents were strict Charlie looks at Tony.

"He knows Papa?"

"Yeah, that's how Anthony and Mama adopted me Grandpa knows Papa who had a son who wanted a baby."

"I want to hear more about Papa when he was young." They laugh and Tony looks at Bob.

"You don't have to pay for things we do because that's not being a brother. I brought money to do things with him and Kelly. Though I have a question. Why did you want to come when Josh was asleep? If you wanted to talk to me about spending time with him …"

"In case you didn't want to and I had to use bribes. I hoped you wouldn't tell him that though. Most people see him as a pest and me being the sheriff didn't help."

"I don't have a problem with that and I would do it even if he wasn't my brother and you just wanted help."

"Just come by the office around 8 or so in the morning and meet Josh and then go from there Or whenever you wake up."

"I wake up between 5 and 6."

"Come by around 8." They laugh and Bob leaves.

"We can drive to town?"

"Yes, just the next town over once you're 13 if you're doing something for your family or work. I told Jethro and your parents I would let you and they said you could do it. Neither mentioned that you knew how to drive though."

"It hasn't come up with me and Gibbs." Charlie nods,

"I don't think that would occur to Mom and Dad." There's another knock on the door and this time it's Miles Broadway.

"Miles, come in. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to Tony." Tony and Charlie sit down and look at him.

"How can I help you Mr. Broadway?"

"What did Bob tell you? Is he spreading lies about us?"

"He came over to go over some rules for me spending time with Josh. We're going to enter the boat race and just spend time together. Why does it matter?"

"Did he mention that we wanted to spend a few days with just you and Josh? Stephanie tried to demand it and I don't think it went over well."

"I heard she said it was a week and just Josh."

"I wanted to spend time with both of you while she just wanted to spend time with Josh but I feel it wouldn't be fair to you to leave you out. Stephanie …"

"One I don't want to know her if she doesn't want to know me. Two this is my cousin Charlie who I did want to spend time with. Three if you want to spend time with Josh you don't have to include me. He's the grandson you know and it makes sense you want to spend time with him."

"Maybe we can spend time together before you go home then? It doesn't have to be a few days and if Charlie's here he's welcome to join us as well." Tony looks at Jackson who nods,

"Okay, we can do that." Miles starts to leave.

"I heard your father died and I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Miles leaves and Tony and Charlie head up to relax and try to sleep. They couldn't help but discuss Miles, Josh and Stephanie. Tony still didn't want to meet her but thought she would seek him out. He just hoped she didn't try anything or act mean towards them or Josh.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony, Charlie and Kelly spend most of July in Stillwater only coming back when a case worker wanted to check out Tony's living conditions before the adoption would be approved. She gave them a hard time so Arthur called a few people and favors so the adoption was approved the first week of August making them relax for the first time all summer about it. Jackson joins them for the adoption planning to take them out to celebrate.

"Okay Tony, you have to choose where we're going out to eat after the adoption."

"Why me?" Tony was confused and Gibbs could tell he really didn't get it.

"Well we're celebrating your adoption. It's not going to be bit or fancy just us, dad and Charlie's family. Charlie and Camille think you would enjoy eating at Kings Table but I don't know if an all you can eat buffet is your idea of celebrating."

"That would be perfect." Gibbs was surprised. "I used to love the one in New York and Aunt Camille took us last week and it tastes the same Charlie and I used to love going for our birthdays."

"If that's where you want to go then that's where we'll go." The day of the adoption they all held their breaths until it was official and Tony became Anthony Jackson DiNozzo Gibbs."

"How does it feel Tony? Are you happy?" Tony nods,

"Yeah, it felt like waiting for the other shoe to drop. Now that it went through …" Jackson smiles,

"It feels like the weight of a house is lifted off your shoulders?" Tony laughs,

"I didn't think of it that way but yeah pretty much." Gibbs smiles,

"Let's go change before meeting the others. We're supposed to call them when we're ready to go." They were leaving with Arthur when someone called out to Tony.

"Junior!" They turn and someone ran at Tony hugging him while crying..

"Maddie, what happened?" Her dad Jerry joins them.

"Jethro, Arthur … what are you guys doing here? Tony are you okay? I heard about Anthony when I came home on emergency leave but wasn't sure where to find you."

"You guys know each other? Arthur's my lawyer and we're here because I just adopted Tony. How do you guys know each other?"

"We went to college together and well we meant for us to have kids together but Maddie's the only one we had but I still think of Tony, Charlie and Jimmy as my nephews."

"Where's Aunt Gracie?"

"She was arrested and I have to go back on deployment in a week. She's going to serve up to 5 years and I can't find a guardian for Maddie so when I saw you and Arthur …"

"She's welcome to come stay with us. Like I said Arthur's my lawyer and I'm sure he can help."

"Thank you but we know about Shannon and Kelly and I'm sure …"

"What about me?" Maddie looks away from Tony and then throws herself at Kelly.

"Kelly!" Jerry smiles,

"We heard both Kelly and Shannon died in a car accident."

"Shannon did but Tony was there and saved Kelly that's how we met and then I got custody of him." Arthur nods,

"While I know Camille would love to keep Maddie it looks like with Kelly might be a better option." Jerry nods looking at Gibbs and Tony.

"I don't mind what about you Tony?"

"I don't know is she still a brat?" Maddie glares at him.

"Hey!" Arthur and Jerry laugh,

"She can be but Kelly brings out the best in her. Kind of like you and Charlie." Gibbs laughs they do remind me of how Kelly and Maddie get." Tony groans.

"Uh oh, double trouble." After a quick call to Camille to tell her they were running late but would bring a surprise Arthur helps Jerry and Gibbs with the paperwork to make Gibbs a temporary guardian of Maddie until Jerry got home.

"Okay, let's go home and change and then go meet the others." At the restaurant Camille was thrilled to see Jerry and Maddie.

"I heard about Grace but we thought you were deployed and I've been worried about Maddie."

"Jethro and Junior are going to take her in. We were both at camp Pendleton so Kelly and Maddie are good friends. I was given a quick leave to find her somewhere to stay and was going to head to New York next week to talk to Alexandra and Jonathan. I heard about Anthony but wasn't sure where to find you two and if I didn't find someone to keep her then she would have to go into the system."

"Alexandra would've taken her in if we couldn't but I'm glad Jethro will."

"Can I ask what happened to Aunt Gracie? I mean for her to go to jail for 5 years with a kid at home …"

"I was told she was on pain pills and got into an accident. The court appointed lawyer told her to plead guilty since she didn't have a history of drunk driving and it would be probation and points on her license." Tony thinks about this.

"That doesn't add up to 5 years? Who was her lawyer?"

"I got a notice right before I was to leave over seas for the final part of this deployment that she was driving drunk, Maddie was in the car with her and she injured people in the other car. She got off lightly considering."

"She'll be in good hands with us Camille's a big help with Kelly and since she's fond of Maddie I doubt an extra kid would do much harm." Camille laughs,

"Well maybe but we'll see." They laugh and they talk about other things making it a light afternoon. When they got back home Tony and Kelly have a chance to talk..

"I thought Nonie didn't have granddaughters."

"Just one … you. Why do you say that? Because of Maddie?" Kelly nods and Tony shakes his head. Nonie and Poppy know them of course but she's Yaya's granddaughter not Nonie's."

"Charlie and Jimmy call them Nonie and Poppy and then Yaya and Papa though That's because Uncle Arthur is Yaya and Papa's son while Aunt Camille is Nonie and Poppy's daughter. The story goes Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur were dating since high school so the families knew each other. When they were in college there was some bit even Anthony needed a date so they set him up with Mama and they hit it off. So two sisters married two brothers. I'm sure that Uncle Jerry might've too but Nonie and Poppy only had Uncle Connor left so it wouldn't be a match." Kelly giggles and they hear Gibbs laugh.

"I was kind of wondering that myself. The granddaughter thing and how they got together. Ruth has mentioned how Alexandra has granddaughters but I figured they were your other Uncle's."

Yeah that's all Uncle Roger has and Uncle Jerry with Maddie. Now Uncle Roger's daughters are spoiled but that's their mom's doing."

"Do you like her more than me?" Tony looks at Kelly knowing she might feel that way.

"How can I? Kel you're my sister and I love you for that. I don't like Charlie and Jimmy more than you and they're my cousins just like Maddie is.. I will treat you both the same but I can't love her more than I do you." This satisfies Kelly who hugs him.

"I came up to tell you we need to talk Tony."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Let's have a family meeting downstairs."

"A family meeting?"

"Where everyone in the family talks about something. You never did that?"

"No, kids weren't usually allowed around if something needed to be discussed."

"I can understand this and you might not be included in every discussion or Kelly might not but this one." The doorbell rings and Gibbs frowns,

"I wonder who that is." Jackson calls up.

"Joann's here." Kelly's face lights up.

"Grammy!" She takes off and Gibbs sighs.

"She wasn't supposed to come until next week." They head downstairs where an older woman was fussing over Kelly. "Hello Joann,"

"Jethro, is that the boy?"

"Hi, I'm Tony, you must be Mrs. Fielding. Kelly's told me a lot about you." Joann looks him up and down.

"It's nice to meet you too." They look towards the living room where the coffee table is piled with presents. Tony could hear movement in the kitchen and wondered what was going on. "What's all of this?"

"I adopted Tony today and we're having a party to celebrate." Alexandra, Ruth, Jonathan and David come out of the kitchen with Camille, Arthur, Jimmy and Charlie while Jerry, Maddie and Jackson were already in the living room.

"Oh … sorry to interrupt. I just thought I'd come by early to see Kelly but if she's busy I'll go." Gibbs sighs but looks at Tony who shrugs knowing Kelly would like her around.

"Would you like to stay? This is my family and they're a part of Kelly's life too." Joann frowns seeing Arthur but nods,

"Thank you," Tony went to the kitchen where Joann joins him. "It's Tony right? What is Jethro's lawyer doing here? I mean if it's a party for you or …"

"He's my Uncle from the man who adopted me when I was born. We came to find that out in June when Dad got custody of me. Aunt Camille also comes around to help Kelly and she's going to help with Maddie." Tony knew Joann found out how they knew Jerry and Maddie so he didn't feel the need to say anything else.

"They seem very nice and Kelly seems to like them."

"She does and they treat her like they do their other grand kids. Nonie doesn't have other granddaughters and Yaya won't let Nonie outdo her. Since Kelly means a lot to me and Maddie she'll also treat her good." Joann doesn't say much after that and the adults wait for Tony to open his gifts.

"Okay all of these aren't for you Tonio. Some are for Kelly and some for Maddie." They look at Ruth.

"How on earth …"

"I told them when I went home to change so they wouldn't leave her out. I knew they would feel bad if they brought for Kelly and I knew Maddie was coming." Gibbs smiles,

"They wanted to help celebrate your new home." Tony found clothes, books, things for the computer Ruth got him for his birthday and modeling sets. Kelly got clothes, books and some things for her room while Maddie got clothes and things she needed. Tony's last gift was some guitar music and guitar picks.

"Thanks …" Gibbs smiles,

"There's more to it but it's in the basement." Tony thought this was odd but went to the basement where a whole bedroom was set up down there with two full beds, the guitar and a new TV set up down there.

"Who's moving in?" Gibbs smiles,

"I thought you might want a bigger space and you could use the privacy down here. We didn't move anything down here just in case and you don't have to use it if you don't want to but I was trying to do something you would like."

"I love it actually and thanks Dad." Charlie, Gibbs, Arthur, Jerry and Tony quickly move Tony's things into the basement while Kelly and Maddie try to organize everything. Later when everyone goes home or to their hotel's Joann decides to take Kelly to dinner so Tony and Gibbs decide to do the same.

"So … what should we talk about?" Tony looks at Gibbs oddly. "When I take Kelly out to eat she has plenty to talk about but you and I rarely have time alone much less a whole meal time."

"How did you know I like to play guitar?"

"Arthur told me, he asked if I minded because I wanted to send you where Charlie's going and their music program is great. He thought you might want to do that and sports."

"I would but I didn't have a guitar and now with Kelly ad Maddie after school …"

"They can go to after school care so you can have fun too. Summit Prep is a good academic school where you self pace what you do so you can enjoy other activities."

"I don't have to go there. I mean I know it's a private school and they can get expensive."

"They can but Ruth and David are going to pay for both you and Charlie to attend they made that clear from the start even if you choose another school they would pay everything. That's tuition, uniforms, your fees, lunches and whatever you need."

"Yeah I would rather take my lunch than eat at school. I would use some of my own money to buy the stuff though."

"She's going to send enough for whatever you need and told me and Jerry whatever she sends for Kelly she'll send though for Maddie not to be left out."

"I think that's mostly because Yaya will and she doesn't want to be the one who wont." Gibbs laughs,

"I think they might compete with Joann on that."

"Tomorrow do you think I could make a big family dinner for everyone? One of my pasta things? It's too much to make for just us three but it should be big enough for everyone including Uncle Jerry and Maddie."

"Sure, if you want to we can go to the grocery store after we have dessert. I do have one question though. How much will you charge me and Jerry to watch the girls this year? I know your school will start earlier and there's before school care which is fine but you also might have things you want to do after school and Camille will help but …"

"I don't plan to charge you dad. She's officially my sister now so it's not babysitting anymore. Plus I'm getting money from the trust and no, I'm not charging either of you to watch them. Yes I want to join footfall but most days any sport team practice is supposed to end by 4:30. I'll drop them off in the mornings on their bikes and pick them up after practice the same way."

"You really thought this all out?" Tony nods,

"I did to try and convince you to let me play sports after school. Charlie wants to play or do something on the team because that can count toward our Physical Education classes if we're playing a sport."

"I would let you anyway and figure out the other stuff later just like I would want Kelly to pay sports if that made her happy and she had fun." By the time Joann and Kelly made it back Tony was working on homemade spaghetti sauce.

"Are you making your spaghetti sauce?"

"Yes, I'm going to make a big family dinner tomorrow for everyone and Nonie would kill me if I bought the sauce." Kelly giggles snagging some of the pieces of tomato Tony was slicing. "How was your dinner?"

"It was fun. Gram asked me about Nonie and Yaya and if they're always nice to me."

"What did you say?" Joann was there.

"She said they treat her like another granddaughter. I can't say I like it but I'm glad they don't leave her out."

"They can do a lot for me so they don't feel it would be fair to leave her out."

"I'm glad." Joann sat with Tony as he got the sauce going in a slow cooker getting to know him. Tony had a feeling she didn't trust him so he was honest with her and hoped she wouldn't stare trouble for Gibbs and Kelly.

* * *

** A/N:**_ Sorry for the long time between updates I just couldn't get this done. I am working on what to do next I just didn't want to skip too much time to get going. _


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the summer passes quickly with Kelly and Maddie joining the after school program at their school so Tony could play football. Gibbs enrolled him in a private school that wasn't traditional but was good for bright kids and where Gibbs and Tony both hoped he could make friends. Charlie started hanging around with friends he made the year before but Tony clashed with them. And he talked with Charlie.

"Tony, Bailey doesn't like us being friends."

"Really? The dirty looks and everything he does when I just say hi never told me." Charlie looks at him. "He told me you were his and I should leave you alone."

"He doesn't believe that we're cousins because you don't look like me or my family and we don't share a last name"

"Why does he hate me so much? I haven't made a pass at you, I don't act like there's anything between us or …"

"You get along with Mom and Dad, Jimmy loves you and you're a jock."

"Wow … okay. I'm a jock, that's a horrible thing to be. So I should quit football because your friend doesn't like me playing when he hates me?"

"I didn't say that Tony. Last year he was one of the brightest at Summit. He has a high IQ and work wasn't easy but he worked hard for his grades and to be at the top of his classes. He was living up to his father's expectations and was going away to military school that's why he wasn't around this summer. He comes back and now you're up there at the top of the class without much effort and you have time to play sports as well."

"Yes that's such a bad thing. Look what do you want from me Charlie? To stop saying hi, not act like we're family … pretend … you know what okay? If you want to be with someone that chooses your friends and says who can say hi to you that's fine. I'll pretend I don't know you when I see you but you can explain it to your parents."

"Tony …"

"No, I understand perfectly well but guess what I'm making friends as well and I would never let them decide who I can or can't be friends with but that's your choice." During the next few weeks Tony and Charlie avoided each other for the most part and Camille, Arthur and Gibbs let them work it out. Tony hung out with some of the football players outside of school including a homeless teen Tony seemed to click with.

"Did you want to stay for dinner tonight? Dad said to stick around so he can give you gas money but he doesn't always get home until 8 or 9."

"He doesn't have to give me gas money."

"You take me to pick up the girls so they don't stay long in after care and then us home. He knows you helped last weekend with the yard work. Mr. Stone asked where he found you so he could hire someone to help do his yard. He thought you were hired to drive us around and do things around the house."

"I wish I could make money like that. What's for diner?"

"I put on a pot roast this morning and left overs will feed Dad, Kelly and Maddie while I'm gone this weekend. I have to go to New York Friday after the game to be there by Saturday morning."

"What's going on Saturday?"

"Big board meeting Saturday at my former dad's company. I'm on the board so they try to keep the big meetings until the weekends or after 4 their time so I can attend by phone. You should come with me and get away for the weekend. I'm sure Dad will let you leave the truck at his house and he's driving me to the train station."

"I can't even afford to wash my school clothes and uniform this week how will I ever afford a train ticket? Thank you but …"

"I can pay for it." Tom looks at him. In the meantime if money's that tight and you don't want gas money then wash your clothes at our house. You can't go around with dirty clothes and we can wash our uniforms together."

"I need a few things washed."

"Then do a few loads of laundry. Dad won't mind if you stay the night."

"Ask him and we'll see. I should be able to do two loads before I have to check into the shelter." After dinner Gibbs wasn't home but Tom was tired as he waited for his clothes. They did homework waiting for the clothes to finish and then started to doze off.

"Go lay down Tom. "

"No, I'm fine."

"No one will care if you fall asleep here Tom. You're in no condition to drive to the shelter either way."

"What about my clothes?"

"I'll put them in the dryer." Gibbs got there and noticed Tom looking tired. "Is everything okay?"

"Tom's tired and won't go to sleep."

"Do you think he can make it into the basement without falling down the stairs." Tom looks at him.

"I'm not asleep yet."

"Well go on, I'd offer you the spare room but if the girls are asleep I don't want to startle them in the morning."

"Thanks," Tom went downstairs and Tony heated up dinner for Gibbs.

"Do you think Tom would like to earn some money?"

"If it interferes with football I doubt it. He's trying to get a football scholarship to college."

"Nothing like that but to stay here for two maybe three weeks. I have to go out of town on protection detail and I can't leave you kids here alone. You could probably stay here alone but I can't leave the girls here without an adult and sending them to Dad's …"

"I can talk to him about it. Might take some pressure off things if he has a place to stay."

"I'll pay him of course and you have the card for groceries and just get money to give him for gas."

"I will and I'm trying to talk him into going to New York with me this weekend. I don't know there's something about him I think he would do good there. Meeting people and getting to know that world."

"It would be a great chance for him. If he'll stay here while I'm gone I'll pay for his train ticket." In school the next day Tony and Tom talked about the trip to New York, what Tony had to do and how they were going to stay with the DiNozzo's.

"Nonie's going to have us over for her family dinner Saturday night since we're coming back on Sunday when she normally has them. Friday night Yaya's driver will get us from the train station and then we'll go to DE Saturday morning. There's a board meeting I have to go to and then some candidates for some position there they want my opinion on."

"What's DE?" They turn to see Bailey standing there.

"That's none of your business. I wasn't talking to you so please don't interrupt my conversation with my friend." Bailey snorts,

"The two of you belong with each other. Both dirt poor, both liars and full of crap. There's no board meeting and candidates for you to decide on. You're a liar Tony Gibbs and a bad one at that. Why do you think any business or company would want you on their board of directors when no one else wants you."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know your parents both died and now you're stuck in a home where they made you their slave. You're adopted and adopted kids are never loved as much as the real ones. I mean if your own parents don't want you then why pretend your adopted father does."

"Who told you I was adopted?"

"Charlie did why else. He said his dad was the lawyer in the adoption case and everyone feels sorry for you. He explained how his parents felt sorry for you not having family so they made you sort of family but that doesn't mean they love you or want you around." Tony saw Charlie watching them but he didn't say anything.

"You tell Charlie don't worry I won't make the mistake of thinking he's family again. It's not my fault that my parents died and that 's why I was adopted but you know what I have a big extended family who love me and still want me around. I don't need people to pretend to be good just for their sake's."

"Tony …" Tony spun on Charlie.

"Don't … you feel sorry for me because Mama and Anthony died and I'm with Dad … fine but you can tell your parents why the girls won't be going over, why I won't treat them like my Aunt and Uncle anymore and … forget it you're not worth it." Before they could say anything else the football players were called to the gym so Tony and Tom left.

"Boys, I'm sorry but the game this weekend is canceled or rather postponed. Since it was supposed to be an away game they've been fixing the field and someone set fire to Central's field early this morning so they can't use theirs either."

"So no game?"

"No, not this week but it's all over the news about the fire and that's where the scouts are looking so don't loose hope." Tony felt a little better about this.

"Maybe tomorrow after we take the girls to school … oh wait we can't do that. We still have to get the girls from school'"

"What were you going to say?"

"WE could drop them off and then go to the train station but we can't go until Dad gets home."

"Maybe we can just take it earlier in the evening then." Tony grins,

"We could do that." When they got home Gibbs was already there. "Hey dad, you're home early. Is everything okay?"

"I got suspended for two weeks." Tony saw Gibbs holding ice to one hand.

"What did you do?"

"I punched a suspect. He kidnapped and killed a little girl and I snapped. After the game do you think you'll be okay driving to the train station Tom? I'm going to take the girls to Stillwater for the weekend and they're upstairs packing.."

"We actually don't have a game tomorrow they're fixing the field and someone set fire to Central's filed so there's no game. I was thinking we could set off when the girls were in school then I realized we'd have to wait until you got home from work instead."

"Would your family mind if you came a day early?" Tony looks at Gibbs and he laughs. "Gibe them a call and tell them you and Tom will catch the 735 train tonight. Kelly and Maddie were excited for the day off school and to see Jackson while Tony was happy for New York.

"I'm just going to warn you now if you need anything think about it now. Between Nonie and Yaya you'll have clothes, things you need and then some."

"They don't know me."

"They won't spoil me and leave you out. I'm in need of new cleats and there's a sports store that's good there."

"Yeah mine are getting worn too but I need sneakers more if they really …"

"They'll get both if that's what you need and want. Yaya is into practical things like clothes, shoes, things for school. Nonie feeds my love of books, computer games and the fun stuff. Maybe we can go to DE tomorrow and hang out with my Uncle Ham there. He's a ton of fun."

"He won't want a stranger hanging out there."

"If he doesn't after I told him you were going with me Saturday then he's not who I thought.." Tony calls Alexandra.

"I'm sorry Junior, I was going to call you tomorrow but Jonathan and I won't be in town. Roger needs us to fly out to California Mary and Cora have a dance competition this weekend and want us there."

"That's fine, I'm sure I can stay with Nonie and Poppy." Tony calls them next.

"Of course you're welcome here Tonio. What time are you arriving and are you still bringing your friend?"

"Yes, Tom and I will get there around 10 but we will catch a cab. I don't want you or Poppy driving."

"Connor will go for you I know it. They want to see you this weekend so I'm sure of it."

"Ask him and then call me back." Connor picks them up from the train station and Tom was surprised by how welcome they made him feel for him being a stranger. Connor stopped to get them something to eat and wouldn't let either of them pay for it. Tom was surprised by how worried Ruth was about making sure he had new things something he wasn't used to. When he went to DE with Tony he was treated like he belonged there just because Tony took him.

"Okay, so we have three top candidates coming in for a final meet and greet. All three might have an offer but I want everyone to meet them to get a feel about them and their family."

"What if they think I'm here for a visit or I'm part of their crowd."

"Just ask for me or Junior or show them your badge." Tom received a badge with his picture on it. It is temporary but it means when you have it you belong here so they shouldn't give you a problem. Security won't know it's temporary." To Tony and Tom's shock and then amusement Bailey and his family were one of the people who came in.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here."

"I'm on the board and Tom is my guest."

"I don't believe you." Tony shows Bailey his badge.

"This is my legal DiNozzo Enterprises badge unlike yours mine has my picture and information. Look at that so does Tom's." Bailey's father joins them looking and their scowls.

"How's it going? I'm John Buttons, Bailey's my son." Tony smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Buttons. How do you like DiNozzo Enterprises so far?"

"It seems like a good place to work. Who are you here with?"

"My Uncle and my friend Tom actually."

"I've see you around Summit haven't I?"

"Yeah probably. I'm Tony Gibbs."

"He's that fake cousin of Charlie's I told you about. He's trying to act like he belongs here." Mr. Buttons laughs.

"We'll make sure him and his 'uncle' don't get far with Junior.. A man with no kids doesn't belong in a company like this and a kid who makes up family doesn't either." Bailey and his dad walk off talking to the others there while Tony and Tom laugh..

"You should've said something."

"Nope, I wanted to see if he was just as arrogant as Bailey and I think I can see where Bailey gets it from. I won't stop him from getting the job though. Uncle Ham said these people are highly qualified and many of the workers are arrogant because they're good at what they do. Besides if I say something it'll get back to Charlie and I don't want more trouble there."

"After everything else?"

"We're still family … we grew up like brothers and I'm angry but that's not how I was raised." Later Hamilton got everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming. I'm glad to have met everyone and Junior tells me he got to talk to everyone here." Tony could see they were confused by this so he got in front of them.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Anthony or Tony DiNozzo Gibbs or as many here at DiNozzo Enterprises call me Junior. My Grandfather started this company and then my Uncle Hamilton and Dad Anthony DiNozzo took over to keep it in the family. He unfortunately has passed away but Uncle Hamilton is doing a great job running things while I attend school." Hamilton smiles,

"We deliberately didn't tell anyone that he was Junior so people could act normal around him and his friend who joined us today. Do you have anything to add Junior?" Ton smiles seeing Bailey and his parents worried.

"It was good to meet everyone and I hope you enjoy working for us and welcome." They broke for a catered lunch and Tony and Tom got their food and sat with Hamilton and his Aunt Linda who joined them for lunch.

"What are your plans for after this?"

"Not much actually. We were supposed to spend the day with Yaya and Papa but they went to California and Nonie spend yesterday spoiling us both. She also bought things for Kelly and Maddie."

"Well then today it's my turn to take you both shopping." Tom didn't know about that but Linda insisted and let Tom and Tony both pick out things they liked to do. Tom was thrilled by the time they decided to go to Stillwater instead of back to Virginia since Tony's family seemed sincere in wanting to get him things without expecting anything in return. Jackson also greeted him warmly while Tony and Gibbs talked about inviting him to live with them for good. Sunday they decided to stay another couple of days since it was quiet there. Tuesday morning Tony and Tom were in the store working when Mike walked in.

"I'll be right there." Tom didn't know anyone yet and Tony had most of the stock already memorized. Mile just watched Tom for a minute. "Sorry about that… hey Mike what are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"We came Saturday night after spending time in New York. Is everything okay?"

"No," Gibbs and the girl walk in. We need to get you back to Virginia."

"Why? What happened?"

"They arrested someone for your murder."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony laughs thinking Mike was joking until he realized he was serious. Jackson who had gone into town with Gibbs and the girls can tell something was wrong.

"What's going on? Did you say someone's been arrested?" Mike nods,

"Bailey Buttons for Tony's murder."

"Unless this is some freaky alternate reality Mike I've not been murdered. You see that I'm here and alive."

"When was the last time you talked to anyone?"

"Saturday when Poppy dropped me and Tom off at the train station. They were going to their vacation home for a few days so I said I would talk to them when they got back."

"What happened the last time you talked to Bailey Buttons?"

"He was at DiNozzo Enterprises with hims family where his dad was hired. It was appreciation weekend for all the employees but the new ones get a day for themselves to get to know us. Well usually Uncle Ham and Anthony but since he's dead I attended. It happens every three months."

"What did you do?"

"I discussed DiNozzo Enterprises and how I hoped that the new employees liked working there. Then I went to lunch with Uncle Ham and Aunt Linda and Aunt Linda took me and Tom shopping. Then we decided to come here. I hat to clear my head and talk to dad and when they were going to stay we decided to stay too."

"Did you and Bailey have a fight Thursday?"

"Yeah … kinda. He said I wasn't a part of DE and to stop saying I was. Then he claimed Charlie said I wasn't a part of his family. He's full of hot air and full of himself but he's like his dad and most of the DE employees but he wouldn't harm me."

"The football field, gym and equipment shed were set on fire Saturday night and when it was put out there was a body wearing your jersey. Everyone says including Charlie if it was murder then Bailey did it. He says he saw you Saturday but he doesn't know what happened to you between the meeting and the next the last day of the weekend thing they were doing."

"There was a small fair for all the of the DE employees and their families. They hold it every 3 months so new employees get to know others and have fun."

"That's what him and his parents claim but there's no one to back up the story of what happened. I came because I knew Jethro was coming and to tell him or if he knew where you were. He has a bail hearing in 4 hours but will likely be sent to Statesville for murder and arson."

"He didn't do either of those things Mike."

"Well obviously with you here confirming what he said happen and you being alive but back home we don't know that or what happened to you. Now the question is who is the body?" After a quick call and discussion Jackson said he would take Gibbs' truck and the girls home while Gibbs, Tony and Tom flew back with Mike stopping at home to drop Tom off and so Tony could collect the package Linda had sent over night to him.

"What's in the package?"

"Pictures and stuff from Saturday and some from Sunday. There was supposed to be group photos with both the newbies and then all of the employees. Since I was supposed to go home she sent it to the house. Aunt Linda knew I used to like the picture bu tit was when I was younger but I didn't want to tell her that." At the courthouse Tony was brought before the judge.

"Mr. Gibbs, this is a surprise."

"I was only informed of what was going on 3 hours ago your honor."

"Who informed you that it took you three hours to get here?"

"NIS Agent Mike Franks. I was at my grandpa's house in Stillwater Pennsylvania with my dad, sister, cousin and a friend. We took a few extra days and Agent Franks went to find my dad to tell him what was going on. We flew back right away and then I had to go home and change and find this."

"What is it?"

"Pictures my Aunt Linda sent me from New York of the weekend. I looked through the m and they show Bailey being in New York all weekend."

"Why did you bring them here?"

"I heard he was accused of murdering me. I saw him this weekend and there were activities all weekend. My Aunt likes taking a lot of pictures. She wrote on the back dates and what was going on." The judge looks through the pictures.

"You realize Mr. Buttons has a bail hearing in 45 minutes to formally send him to Statesville correct?"

"He didn't do anything. I mean we don't get along but I never thought he would hurt me."

"Your family Camille, Arthur and Charlie Parkerson seem to believe he would."

"I don't know what to think about that. I guess they know him better than I do or he's said other things. It's innocent until proven guilty and I'm proving he's innocent."

"I hope he realizes how good of a person you are. You didn't have to show up today and left him sitting in prison for a day or two."

"That's doubtful but there's nothing I can do about it." Tony goes into the courtroom where Bailey's brought. Arthur and Bailey's parents are sitting in the audience and Tony sits next to Arthur.

"Where's Aunt Camille?" Arthur stares at him. "I've been in Stillwater and Mike went and found me there this morning." Arthur hugs him.

"Where's Jethro?"

"I'm not sure, he came with me."

"Your Aunt couldn't come and face Bailey. We accused him of hurting you but we don't think he did. It was hurt, shock and anger that started it but …"

"Is Charlie okay?"

"Yeah, he's upset too. I came to offer Bailey my services but his parents just glare at me." Tony glances around to see if anyone else has noticed him as Gibbs joins them.

"What's going on?"

"The Judge said she would release Bailey but she hasn't come out yet."

"Have they seen you?"

"Not that I've noticed but they haven't looked back." The judge enters the courtroom and they all stand.

"Mr. Buttons, please remain standing." Tony could see he was shaking and his mom was crying. "As everyone here knows this is a bail hearing for Mr. Buttons. To that request I will have to deny you.

"Your honor, I swear I didn't hurt Tony and I don't think …"

"Be quiet." They stare at Bailey's lawyer. "I told you that you weren't to speak and you weren't getting bail. I don't know why you went behind my back to request it but if you don't keep your mouth shut I will make sure someone in there shuts it for you."

"Mr. Daniels, do not speak to your client like that. Since I was addressing him he has the right to speak up."

"I'm sorry your honor but his parents told me he was guilty and begged me to get him the lightest sentence possible but if he keeps running his mouth …" Arthur stands up.

"I will take over his case free of charge." Arthur walks forward and Mr. Daniels glares at him.

"Who are you?"

"Arthur Parkerson, Bailey is my sons friend." The judge looks at Bailey.

"Is that okay with you to receive a new lawyer?" Bailey nods,

"Yes your honor."

"Good, Mr. Parkerson please stand besides Mr. Buttons and Mr. Daniels I will meet you in my chambers in 10 minutes." Daniels leaves the courtroom and the judge continues. "As I was saying I will deny your bail request Mr. Buttons as we have new evidence of your innocence and confirming your whereabouts for Saturday and Sunday. That being said all charges are being dropped and you may leave."

"Thank you your honor."

"You're welcome and a bit of advice. If you are ever in need of a lawyer and one acts the way Mr. Daniels' has you are free to request a new one. No lawyer should tell his client to shut up or make threats against him."

"I hope I won't need another lawyer."

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Buttons." Bailey's parents hug him and talk to Arthur.

"Are you going to tell them you're here?"

"Let them have a moment. It won't take long for them to find out anyway. I'm going over to Charlie's to see him and Aunt Camille after this anyways. Apparently they realize he's innocent but couldn't come."

"They love you and this has to be rough on them." Bailey and his parents come over to them.

"Tony … thanks for coming."

"When I found out what was going on I had to come. I took a few days off from things and stayed with my Grandpa not knowing what was going on here. This is my dad Jethro Gibbs."

"DiNozzo is …"

"Anthony DiNozzo and his first wife adopted me when I was a baby. Dad adopted me in August and is my birth father. It's a long story but Anthony knows I was living with dad before he died." Bailey nods,

"So you do know both worlds? You acted like those I met but in a way you didn't."

"You reminded me of the way everyone was this weekend and I was trying to leave it behind. You and seeing you this weekend made me realize why I didn't like you but I also realize I just miss that world and way." Bailey nods,

"You look like you fit in there." Gibbs smiles,

"He's going to have both worlds. He can do with them but he still has me and his sister here to keep him grounded." Mr. Buttons smiles,

"That's good and they're good kids." Arthur smiles,

"I hate to break this up but Camille will have my head if I don't bring Tony home to see her and Charlie." Gibbs smiles,

"I will talk to you later Tony." Bailey stops Tony.

"Can you tell Charlie to call me later if he wants to talk."

"Sure," In the car Tony was silent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I can't believe Charlie thought Bailey could or would harm me. I mean I know we didn't get along but …"

"No one heard from you after school on Thursday and the body was wearing your jersey from football though why you would wear it then I wondered about. We couldn't reach Ruth or David though Mom and Dad said you were supposed to go to New York they were in California and hadn't spoken to you since Thursday either."

"It was the quarterly meet and greet for the new workers for DE. Bailey's dad got a job there so they went and Aunt Linda sent pictures over night from the whole weekend and Bailey and his parents were in a lot of them."

"I'm surprised you went. I thought you didn't want to do anything not necessary for DE."

"Yeah well he was taunting me about it. I didn't think he was really going just trying to talk smack but if he was then I wanted to show I belonged there too."

"How did that go?"

"Shocked him and his parents but reminded me of she I was giving up by getting away from that life. I found I miss it. Dad says I don't have to choose I can do both and even take Kelly and Maddie with me for family events if I want. He has to be away on Halloween for work so we might go to New York."

"I'm glad if that's what you want."

"I do … I think." At the house Camille screams when she sees Tony bringing Charlie and Jimmy running. "I think I may have lost my hearing in this ear."

"Tony … are you okay? Where have you been? What …"

"I went to New York on Thursday night and then Stillwater on Saturday night until this morning when Mike found us and told us what happened.. I just came from the courthouse where I gave the judge proof of where Bailey was all weekend."

"So he knows you're alive?"

"Yes and he also couldn't have set the fire if he wasn't even in town. Aunt Linda sent me pictures from the whole weekend including things from Saturday night when I wasn't there and Sunday both showing Bailey and his parents."

"How did you … I mean why …"

"I used to ask for copies of the picture because of the people I met or just ones because I was there with Anthony. I didn't this time but she thought I would still want them. I didn't but I'm glad I had them." Camille hugs Tony again tighter.

"I'm just glad that you're okay and you're here. I've been worried about how Jethro, Kelly and Maddie would take it much less Ma and Pops. I still don't know where they are."

"I think they were going to their cabin for a few days. They were supposed to leave either Saturday after seeing me and Tom off on the train or Sunday morning."

"We didn't try to reach them until Sunday afternoon when we heard the thought it might be your body."

"No, I'm okay."

"You and Charlie need to sit down and talk. He told us what's been going on between the two of you and you both need to fix it."

"Okay … do you want to get something to eat Charlie so we can talk? I haven't had lunch and I'm starving." Arthur drops them off at a fast food place where they can walk to Tony's when they were done. "I was going to tell you that I was going to New York this weekend but I was mad Thursday when we left school. Dad was taking Kelly and Maddie to Stillwater and football was canceled for the week so we decided to go early."

"You usually say something so when you didn't …"

"Bailey had pissed me off and I didn't want to tell him anything. I should've at least let your Mom know if nothing else. Mike knew Dad was going to Stillwater but no one knew where I went."

"That's why it came out about the fights because Mom and Dad didn't know why you didn't tell them where you were going and neither did Gibbs. I never told Bailey we're not family … he just …"

"I know Charlie tried to explain things to Tom … he went with me to New York and he didn't get it either. I go by Gibbs, I don't or try not to act like a DiNozzo anymore but this weekend showed me I miss it. Bailey reminded me of that life and I think that's why I didn't like him."

"But you say you miss it."

"I do … I just thought I wanted to leave it behind I was happy to be in that scene again this past weekend and felt that's where I belong."

"Are you going back to it?"

"Not completely. I will goat least once a month and try to participate in more things with DE." Tony spots Bailey walk in behind Charlie and smiles.

"Was this past weekend a meet and greet for the new employees?"

"Yeah, Bailey's dad and two others got hired and it was the worker appreciation weekend."

"Bailey said his dad got the job though."

"He did." Bailey stops to listen

"But you hate him."

"I did but I see why I did. Uncle Ham wouldn't have hired him unless he was good at what he did. I can't hold that against them because of their son. Bailey says hi and to call him if you want to talk." Charlie shakes his head.

"After I accused him and got him arrested … I doubt that he even wants to know me now." Bailey joins them.

"You did what you thought was right." Charlie and Tony look at him. You thought Tony was dead, I thought Tony was dead and we did fight Thursday so I could see it. I mean I know he was in New York Saturday but I don't know where he went so he could've been dead Him and Tom disappeared before lunch and that's the last I saw or heard from him."

"Yeah but …"

"Dad swore he would reach Mr. Hamilton one way or another to prove we were there because he would want to know something happened to Tony we thought."

"He would and we went out to lunch with Uncle Ham and Aunt Linda who then took us shopping."

"Tom doesn't have shopping money or at least not the kind I saw you need in New York."

"How do you know?'

"He's on a scholarship and tutored me last year for spending and gas money. He lived at home them but had to buy his own things. This year I hear he's homeless so I would l think he wouldn't have that kind of money."

"He doesn't but-with my Aunt Linda just like our Nonie you don't need money when they take you shopping. Even if you have money they won't let you spend it. He didn't let them go all out like they normally would but we convinced him to at least get what he needs. The fact he doesn't actually want to take from them makes them what to do more especially Aunt Linda since Tony knows Uncle Ham is married to her so they have money." Charlie nods,

"He's lucky he went then."

"Yeah he's going to live with us for now. With dad needing to work late sometimes and traveling for two weeks he needs a legal adult there."

"That's good, he's a nice guy." The rest of lunch wasn't quiet or awkward walking to Tony's house afterward where they helped Tom unpack and Tony rearrange the basement to fit both their needs. Things weren't all okay with Tony and Charlie but they were better than they had been since the start of the school year.


	9. Chapter 9

Going into October Tony, Charlie, Bailey and Tom started hanging out more often. Tom who hadn't felt like he was a part of a family for a long time was surprised by how quickly Gibbs and Tony made him feel welcome and made sure he had stuff to take for lunch. Bailey's parents moved to New York getting him an apartment they would pay the bills and utilities for but said Bailey was on his own for everything else leaving him with very little including food. They hired Bailey to help tutor Maddie who was having trouble in school but he noticed something.

"I don't think she's having trouble with the work so much as seeing the board or the books sometimes. She can read it fine when it's right in front of her but if I hold something up not so much. I see her squinting a lot too." Gibbs sighs,

"Well I'll call the base and get her an eye doctor's appointment. Maybe she needs glasses."

"The base?"

"Yeah over at Quantico. I'm a Marine, her dad's a Marine … they have eye doctors there. Or they'll refer us to one to take her to. I thought you wore glasses."

"I do … did but mine broke and since I turned 18 my dad's insurance won't cover me. I can sign up for assistance only with their income information which they won't give me even if I live on my own. Eyeglass Center is holding a sale but I need groceries so …"

"How good are you at cars? Charlie said you helped your dad with them?"

"He worked on them on the weekends and I'm okay at them I guess. I can change the oil, brakes, tires and some basic maintenance on them."

"What if I took you to Eyeglass Center for a new pair and you help me with the truck. I have to sell it since we don't use it as much. It needs oil, some basic repairs and probably new tires too. I'm not bad at that stuff but I don't have the time to do it with long hours lately and I can get more for it with those things done."

"Are you sure? It might not take me long to do those things."

"Even if you got it all done in one day it'd be worth it. It would cost way too much if I took it to the mechanics. You need glasses and I will pay for them and some groceries for you plus you can still earn money with tutoring or just helping the girls with homework. It doesn't have to be every day if you and Charlie make plans or something.. I don't want to keep you from having fun either."

"I would like that thank you." Gibbs was sent to an eye center where anyone 21 and under could get free testing and parents or guardians only had to pay for the glasses if needed so Gibbs and Camille took all the kids to be tested including Tom. Maddie and Tom needed some for reading while Bailey and Jimmy needed some for all the time and Gibbs made sure to get Bailey two pairs.

"How do they fit?"

"They fit good, thanks again. It's been a while since I could see things so well."

"You're welcome and it's good to have them if you need them." Gibbs noticed Tony and Charlie looking at Bailey and then each other with shrugs. He was going to ask what was going on when Camille looked at them.

"Donny?" Bailey turns red. "Donny … what …" Gibbs was confused wondering who Donny was and why they reacted like that seeing Bailey with glasses.

"What? So you know who I am. It doesn't matter."

"Donny, why … how … what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? You know what happened. Or did they lie to you."

"Did who lie to me? I know that your Mom and Connor think you're dead. I know that your dad lied to the courts to get custody of you and break Michelle's heart or was all of that true and that's what you mean?"

"That's a lie, they hate me and didn't want me. Dad and Stephanie said they sent me away and wanted nothing more to do with me. I just … I didn't want anyone to find out and judge me but you already are."

"No one's judging you Bailey but … isn't Donny your cousin that was killed Tony?" Tony nods,

"Yeah, in April but Aunt Michelle and Uncle Connor didn't hear until May when they went looking for him."

"That's a lie." Camille looks at Gibbs and Bailey shakes his head. "They told me Mom and Connor wanted nothing to do with me. They sent me to live with them and never reached out to take me back and even sent all my things. They paid child support but …" Camille sighs.

"Donny … Bailey whatever you want to be called that's just not true. Yes they sent you to your dad's but he insisted on it. He said he wanted to see you and then took them to court for custody. He said you were tired of living with Michelle and Connor and their kids. He claimed so many things and even had a signed statement from you. It said you were afraid of Connor so the judge awarded your dad custody but they never wanted you to leave."

"Dad says they did."

"If you knew …" Gibbs could see people watching them.

"Why don't we go back to the house or somewhere else to discuss this in private or at least you four. I can take the girls and Tom with me so you can figure this out." Camille nods,

"Arthur will be at the house by now and he'll want to know He was Michelle and Connors attorney when they fought your dad for custody and then again in May when they wanted to reach out to you. The judge said they could once you turned 18 and your Dad said you agreed to it." Jimmy decides to go with Gibbs too and they all leave. Connor knew who Bailey was as soon as he walked in the door with glasses on.

"I miss my Mom and I always thought it was Connor who didn't want me to go back. In April they said they would stop providing form me because that's when the child support would end and only do the bare minimum."

"Why didn't you say something or ask? I mean you're going to the masquerade ball and Connor and Michelle are going. When the masks come off they're going to see you."

"I didn't know they thought I was dead. Dad and Stephanie told me they didn't want me to come to New York so I wasn't going to go. They said I would embarrass them and make Mom hate me more because I was with Charlie. I'm not sure how both family's really connect but they said Mom and Connor would be there."

"Uncle Connor and Aunt Camille are Paddington's and my other Dad Anthony was a DiNozzo and Uncle Arthur grew up with that side of the family. They consider him a part of their family."

"They did adopt me but I didn't want the DiNozzo reputation through la school and wanted to make m own way so I took back my family name. They understood and encouraged me to. Like you or somewhat like you I was Parkerson DiNozzo so I had both names." Tony thinks about this.

"We need to get you to New York."

"What? Why?"

"We cannot keep this from Uncle Connor and Aunt Michelle. If they're going to hate anyone it'll be your dad for doing this but they miss you a lot. For two you're going to the ball period. Yaya planned to buy us all costumes when we went this week anyway. For three I need to see Uncle Ham." This startles them.

"What …"

"Oh I'm going to make sure they no longer have any connection to DE. They'll get some money for being let out of the contract and maybe give them a reference or whatever but if they pulled this and I was thinking of it anyway because of the way they just up and left you they don't belong wit the company. I know Uncle Ham will agree with me."

"I don't want Dad to lose his job. I want them out of my life but then they'll blame me and …"

"Fine," Camille smiles,

"We're going to get you out of that rat hole you call an apartment too."

"It's …"

"We have a guest house and you'll stay there. Your parents gave me the money and asked me to pay it every month. I was going to suggest it when I found out they only paid for the rent so you could save some money. Connor and Michelle will take care of you and we don't turn away family." After many phone calls and checking around it was decided that Arthur would drive with Tony, Charlie, Tom and Bailey to New York so they could see Connor and Michelle while while Camille and the others would follow in a few days. Everyone packed up and then took off.

"How are we going to do this? I can't just show up at their house when they think I'm dead. How am I going to …"

"First they know we're coming." Bailey looks at Arthur. "I didn't tell them why but I did say I needed to talk to them alone about something. After the kids are off at school they're going to come over to my house and … well I haven't gotten that far yet." Tony speaks up.

"I could … do they know Charlie's with someone?"

"I think so. Ruth would've mentioned it for sure but she never met him though if anyone recognizes him she will. I can't believe we didn't."

"When I moved in with Dad and Stephanie she made me shave my head. It was darker before but grew in a lot lighter. They had me wearing a short crew cut because she hated my curls. She hated a lot of things about me actually."

"Michelle and Connor have never stopped loving you and missing you even when they thought you didn't want to live with them. They figured you liked being an only child rather than one of 5."

"Even being one of five I got more love and feeling like family than I did from Dad, Stephanie and their families. Her family hated me for not being their child and is side didn't even like him. I remember all the aunts and uncles and the big parties … the holiday stuff too."

"I keep telling Kelly and Tom but they don't seem to get it. "Once in New York it was almost midnight but the phone rang soon after they got there.

"Hey Connor, is everything okay?"

"We need to come see you now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't explain over the phone but we need to talk to you and Tony and Michelle would like to do it tonight. She can't sleep and Paul knows we're going."

"Okay, go ahead and come over." Tony wondered what on earth happened they wanted to go over at midnight but Arthur didn't know. Charlie and Bailey sat off to the side in a nook in the living room where they wouldn't be seen by Connor and Michelle.

"Sorry for just showing up like this but it can't wait."

"It's okay Michelle. Are you okay?"

"No," Tony could see Michelle was shaking and had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember the families who were at the Family Event for DiNozzo Enterprises last month?

"Vaguely … I talked to them but … did something happen?"

"That man … my ex Donald fricking Buttons the second was there."

"Okay … I remember him."

"Yeah well apparently so was Donny."

"Who told you that?"

"He did. We saw him and his wife tonight at a restaurant and they taunted us. Said not only was Donny alive but that you met him and made friends with him."

"Yes, I know their son." Michelle shakes him.

"Where is he? Where's Donny and why haven't you told us he's alive?"

"Mom, he didn't know until earlier today who I even was." Michelle sees Donny and let's go of Tony who takes off upstairs and Tom follows him.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"She got her son back, that's what the point of coming here is." Charlie joins them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are they?"

"Dad's helping Bailey tell them what happened from his side and what's happened since his birthday when they were told he was dead. I just thought Tom might want to see where he's going to sleep since it was so late and you might want to I don't know lay down or something." Tony takes a shower and finds Michelle waiting for him when he comes out.

"Tony …"

"I have nothing to say right now I came to bring Bailey to you and Connor and prove you don't hate him and for Yaya's Masquerade Ball this weekend nothing else."

"I …"

"Why do you think I would find out something like that and not say anything? What did you think we were coming for once you found out? I haven't seen Donny since I was 8 how was I supposed to just recognize him out of the blue?"

"I thought you would tell me you didn't know what he was talking about and Donald was lying. I was going to ask you to get Ham to fire him for this and then you said yeah he's alive and you knew him. I wasn't thinking I just lost it.."

"I planned to get him fired for things but Bailey didn't want me to. Said if I get him fired they'll blame Bailey and be mad at him. I'm tired though and want to get some sleep. I've been up since 5 and it's after midnight."

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Tony shakes his head.

"There's nothing to talk about Michelle." She got the change in things and when Connor tried to come up and talk to Tony he had the bedroom door closed and didn't answer his knock. He was upset by Michelle's reaction because they had never been violent to him or lost their tempers so it was upsetting.

"Good morning Tony, we didn't know when you'd get up."

"This is sleeping in for me. Where are Charlie and Tom?"

"They ran to the store because we have nothing for breakfast here. We thought about going out for breakfast but didn't know when you'd wake up. Are you okay?"

"Not really but nothing I can do about it. Bailey needs a good family and I know they love him and that's most important."

"Tony …"

"Uncle Arthur she was upset and missing her son. Nothing I can say or do will change that." Arthur looks at him. "I should've known okay. I should've known something and I've spent all this time with him and something …"

"How do you think Charlie, Camille and I feel we've spent more time with him because he was dating Charlie."

"But they weren't demanding anything from you she wanted to know the answers from me. They think I was hiding him or whatever and it won't change. We're here for Yaya's masquerade ball not family drama. The party should be big enough I can avoid them and everyone will be happy." Arthur doubted that but Tony refused to talk about it anymore and wouldn't talk to Connor or Michelle when they tried.

* * *

**A/N:** _So I've decided to write these into books if you will. First section this one will take place during Tony's Freshman year of high school. Next section Sophomore and so on or these will drag on forever lol. Some bits might just be stand alone or smaller sections/one shots. When he gets to NIS it'll turn to season one season tow and so forth._


	10. Chapter 10

By Saturday a few hours before the party Tony was barely speaking to Michelle even though him and Connor had spoken. Tony promised to talk to Michelle before they went home but felt she didn't understand why he was upset. When Alexandra asked him to stop by before the party Tony felt something was going on.

"Hi Yaya, you wanted to see me."

"Junior, thank you for coming. There's a young woman here that's working for the party planner who was interested in you." This shocks Tony who had no idea who it could be. "Her name is Tabitha but she says she knows Jethro and Kelly."

"And she came looking for me?"

"I was hoping to take you home to Jethro." Tony turns to find Shannon standing in the doorway. "I'm his wife …"

"Shannon … yeah I know who you are. Why are you trying to take me home? How did you know I was here? What …?"

"Speak with her Junior and if you decide to go home I'll have Daniel take you to the airport for the first flight home. If you decide to stay he can take you for a costume for her." Alexandra leaves them alone in the den.

"Did you not want to see Kelly? She's at Aunt Camille's with Maddie getting ready for tonight's party. She misses you a lot and so does dad but he couldn't get off work this weekend to attend the party."

"After the accident they told me she died and that Jethro didn't want anything to do with me. He didn't want me to testify and I got Kelly killed. I knew the name of the family that adopted you and hoped if I took you to him …."

"I don't think I could replace Kelly but I went to live with him in May and he adopted me in August. Maddie lives with us right now and so does my friend from school Tom. He's homeless and dad did a background check on him since he had a truck and drove us around."

"So then they don't need me."

"I didn't say that. They miss you and I doubt they'll ever think or say they don't need you. Aunt Camille helps with Kelly a lot but there's things that need a moms touch."

"I miss her so much my heart physically hurts most days. I want to see her but … I want to see Jethro too."

"Can Dad wait until tomorrow. I mean Kelly might decide she wants to go home tonight but they've been looking forward to this party for a while."

"No one will mind?"

"Yaya says she'll send us to get you a costume and I can have Aunt Camille bring Kelly by." Shannon nods,

"I heard a lot of things about this party and I need to make sure Kelly doesn't have me before I go home." Camille met them at the costume shop with both Kelly and Maddie.

"They decided they need new masks and the matching bags to go with the dresses." Tony rolls his eyes,

"Maddie has to be dramatic with everything. Aunt Camille this is Shannon she's …"

"Kelly's mom … she's told me a lot about you.. Does she know you're here? Does Jethro?" Shannon shakes her head.

"She came looking for me so Yaya sent us here for her to get a costume and we're going home tomorrow so she can see Dad. I asked you to bring Kelly so …"

"Mommy?" Shannon turns to see Kelly standing there. "MOMMY!" Kelly runs into Shannons arms and they both cry so Tony, Camille and Maddie leave them alone for a bit.

"Are you guys going home tonight?"

"I think it'll depend on Kelly. Shannon said she would wait to see Dad until we go home tomorrow because of the party but …" Maddie smiles,

"She can't wait for the party but I think she might want Shannon home with Gibbs more." They looked around at costumes with Maddie seeing what she thought Shannon would like until Kelly and Shannon join them.

"Wow, how many more costumes did you guys need?"

"Maddie was choosing what she thought you might like."

"Really? Gone with the wind? Do I look like Scarlet O'Hara." Kelly and Maddie giggles.

"Kelly and I got costumes like that and you always match with her." Camille smiles,

"Or you two can pick out two other matching costumes if you like and I can return yours Kelly since there's still time before Halloween." Shannon goes with the matching dress to the one Kelly already had and after a quick stop for shoes and other things Shannon needed they head to Camille's house.

"Tony, thank you for buying the stuff but …"

"Dad gave me the money in case we need anything here in New York but Nonie and Yaya have paid for everything so far. Don't worry about it, just enjoy spending time with Kelly and I'm sure Maddie could use some fuss too. She's mentioned missing you."

"Where's her Mom? I mean I get she must know you but to trust you to take her to New York with strangers doesn't seem like Grace."

"She's actually my aunt. Uncle Jerry went to college with Anthony so Maddie grew up as a cousin which is why she comes and goes with me and she knows the family so well." During the party Shannon relaxed a bit seeing Kelly and Maddie enjoy themselves. Some men Tony didn't recognize seemed to pay attention to her so he kept an eye on them while telling Tom about the people who attended.

"Do you think I'm going to have to find a new place to live? I mean it's one thing for your dad but she's …"

"I told her you were living there but honestly I don't know. Dad's not going to put you out on the street though."

"Thomas Franklin what are you doing here?" They turn to find a man and woman Tony knew through Ruth and David standing there.

"Father, Joy, I'm attending the party just as you are."

"They don't invite the help. They invited you to work not attend like a normal person. How did you even get the nerve to show up here to work?"

"He's not here to work, he's my guest. Anthony DiNozzo Gibbs, and you must be Tom's parents."

"Hmm … yes well we didn't know his 'friend' was coming or we'd have told the host. They let any riff raff in and falsifying who you are. I'm sure Mrs. DiNozzo would like to know."

"I'm sure she would. She likes Tom and my Yaya said I could bring anyone I wished to the party so I invited Tom. Here she comes." Alexandra joins them.

"Junior, are you and Tom having fun? The costume contest has begun so if someone hands you a piece of paper Tom just hold onto it."

"I will, thanks," Tom tries not to smirk at his parents.

"Excuse me Mrs. DiNozzo, do you know these boys? Do you know who they really are?"

"Yes, this is Junior or Tony DiNozzo Gibbs, my grandson and his friend Tom. Do you know them?"

"They're under the impression we're the hired help who decided to join the party instead of work." Alexandra laughs,

"My grandchildren will never work at a party I throw and their friends are always welcome over. Speaking of work Hamilton told me he was interested in hiring you for DiNozzo Enterprises when you finish high school. He's impressed by your knowledge and the way you handled the meet and greet last month. Speak to him before the night's over and I'm sure he'll be interested in setting you up."

"I will thanks," With that Tom walks away while his dad stares.

"Hamilton … Turner? Wants to hire Thomas for DiNozzo Enterprises just from meeting him?" Tony nods,

"He came with me last month to a meet and greet for new employees and Uncle Ham is my Godfather so we spent extra time with him and my Aunt Linda." Tony saw a man going around the girls and Shannon who tried to stay out of the way while making small talk with Michelle and Ruth who tried to make her comfortable.

"Junior, it's good to see you." Tony stops hearing Stella behind him. "It's been a long time no see. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay … what are you doing here?"

"I came for the party of course. As Anthony's widow I'm still a DiNozzo."

"Actually no your not. Anthony was trying to divorce you when he died."

"Who told you that lie? We were never happier when he died."

"He left me papers with proof of your cheating and lies. Don't worry I will turn it all over to the authorities and let them handle it." Ton tries to walk away when he's grabbed from behind.

"I don't think so Junior. You're not going anywhere but with me. If you try anything I will hurt your brother and sister." Tony glares at Stella as the man who grabs him took off his mask looking like Anthony.

"Hello Junior,"

Who are you and what do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet your father?" They turn as Kelly screams.

"Tony!" Everyone turns to face them and the room grows silent as the man pulls out a gun and the men around the room start pulling off their masks revealing themselves to be Gibbs, Mike and other agents.

"Let him go Stella, this won't end good for you."

"No I think it'll end perfectly for me. Junior's coming with us and if someone tries anything we'll kill him. It's my perfect ending but maybe not so much for you Junior." The last thing Tony sees was Anthony also standing by some of the doors before he was knocked out from behind. When he came to it was day time and he had a headache.

"Welcome to the world sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"What do you care? How long have I been out?" Tony was handcuffed to one bed only wearing his boxer shorts.

"Two days and don't worry I haven't done anything."

"Then where are my clothes."

"Over there … Stella offered you to me in exchange for helping her kidnap you." Tony just looks at him. "I like guys but I like them legal and consensual. She thinks I've taken advantage of you being asleep."

"Who are you? You look like Anthony but you're not him."

"Names Bart Loren, she said I looked like her ex husband and wanted to use me for some things. It was me who went to see you as your father but I don't know who was killed. I had nothing to do with that."

"She killed someone?"

"The rumor is Anthony DiNozzo was in Europe and the divorce went through. She said with him being declared dead his passport and information would be of no use to him."

"Why did you both kidnap me? What does she want from me other than to let you do what you want. That can't be all she wants."

"Money, she says your family will pay for your ransom … I don't know if that's true or not but that's her plan. She blackmailed me for having a hand in faking Anthony's death and said my payment would be having my way with you."

"So what …"

"I don't plan to hurt you Tony. What she doesn't know won't hurt you though so until I can figure out what to do next we'll just hang our here." Bart gave Tony some of his clothes to wear under the covers so when Stella looked in Tony was wearing pants under the sheets though he pretended to be asleep. This went on for two weeks as Stella got more and more angry about it.

"This is ridiculous, they're never going to pay for him. He's not worth much even to that family. We should just kill him and dump his body on the way to Canada to get away from all of this."

"We can't just kill him Stella."

"Why not? Are you getting attached to him? You know as soon as you let him loose he'll tell them what you did to him. Not only did you rape him up you drugged him up. I doubt he'll remember what's going on and they'll look at him even if he can't remember."

"Well I'm not killing him. That's not what I signed up for."

"Well you better figure out what you're going to do with him before I'm leaving in 30 minutes and I'll call the cops as soon as I'm far from here." Tony already had the keys to the handcuffs.

"Do you think you'll get away with it? Everyone saw who took me Stella, you will be found. My dad's a federal agent and a Marine, they will find you."

"Yeah with Anthony so they'll blame him."

"I guess you didn't see him at the party. He was standing by the agents and it was him I saw. You are all talk but you don't have the guts to do anything yourself. If you want me dead then you do it yourself." Stella grabs the gun off the table and Bart knocks her out from behind. "That was easy."

"Let's hope she stays out like you did or close to it. Stella has no sense of direction so we're in Virginia near Quantico … I'm not sure how far that is from where you live but she thinks we headed north. "

"We're by NIS where my dad works they were at the party though I'm not sure why. They're probably looking for me."

"If you want to leave me at the entrance and we can leave her tied up here I'll tell them you let me go."

"I can't keep running I did help deceive you and I've felt guilty ever since." As they drive away from the hotel with Stella in the backseat they drive by Mike and Gibbs driving in the opposite direction and they see Tony right before they pass each other.

"That's my dad and his boss." Mike pulls a U turn turning on sirens so Bart pulls over.

"Driver, turn the car off and throw the keys out the window." Keep your hands where we can see them." Bart looks at Tony

"If there are tons of cars when they pull you out let me know." Gibbs appears at Tony's window.

"Tony!" Tony smiles opening the door.

"Hi Dad," Gibbs hugs him.

"Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"In a motel room, Stella wanted money for me and I guess she couldn't get any. She's knocked out in the backseat and this is Bart, he was taking me to NIS." Mike appears at Bart's window and pulls him out of the door.

"Are you okay kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is everyone else okay?"

"No, they think the longer you're gone the more likely she's to kill you. Shannon blames herself for not insisting on going home to see me and so does Kelly. She wanted to attend the party and Shannon wanted to make Kelly happy."

"Well no one could've predicted Stella would kidnap me. Or I would've insisted we go home and let Maddie with Aunt Camille. Is she okay?"

"She's fine but something to do with your Aunt Michelle is causing problems but no one tell me what happened."

"That's a long story." Mike puts Bart in the backseat of their car.

"Do you want to drive this back to NIS since Stella's in the backseat since you'll have room for her and Tony?" Gibbs nods,

"Don't tell anyone until I can." Mike gives him a look and then turns on the sirens and Gibbs and Tony follow as close as they can. "They think you're dead. After 48 hours it's more likely you were killed and it's been over two weeks."

"Yeah I know and Bart did rescue me. Stella blackmailed him into helping kidnap me and then paid him off by saying he could have his way with me. She thinks he did but he didn't want someone who wasn't willing much less a minor."

"That will work for him and we'll see about helping him. As soon as they finish with the questions we'll take you home."

"Where's Tom? He was already worried about staying there with Shannon and …"

"He's staying at Charlie's house. He picked up his stuff but he won't stay there. She's making sure he has money for food and things he needs but he's missing you too." At NIS it seemed like the questions never stopped for a few hours but then he was given some sweats and a jacket from NIS to change into while his clothes were taken for evidence and then Tony was able to go home.

"Shannon was going to send the girls to school today. Should we go pick them up?" Tony saw it was almost time for them to get out of school."

"Yeah, I want to see them." Tony stood outside of Gibbs' car. "Shannon doesn't pick them up?"

"They haven't been back to school until today when we tried to go back to normal. I called her and told her I was coming home early so I would pick them up. She planned to come after them but …" Maddie's the first to spot him.

"Kelly, look who's over there." Kelly drops all her stuff and runs to Tony crying.

"It's okay Kel." She hugs him crying too hard to talk and Tony just rocked her as Maddie joins them and he hugs her at the same time. "Hey Maddie," Gibbs gathers Kelly's things talking to her teacher who was watching them.

"Are you really here? Are you okay? Where's Daddy? Did you see him yet? He didn't tell us anything."

"He found me this morning and he's getting all the stuff you dropped. He didn't know when he left this morning that man who took me helped me get away and was taking me to NIS when we saw Dad and Mike." Gibbs joins them.

"Becker says we can finish the case tomorrow since we had to work on your case." Kelly giggles and Maddie hugs Tony. "How about we head home for now? Tony needs to make some calls and see your mom." Tony wonders about this as Shannon barely knew him but he knew he wanted to call everyone in New York and see Charlie and the others. It was barely 3 and Tony was also starving so he hoped to get something to eat soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _I'm bypassing the fact Tony saw Anthony in the last chapter. I had no where for him in this chapter and I don't know if he's an illusion or he'll show up later._

* * *

Just as they got to the house Tony woke up with a start and groaned realizing being rescued was just another dream. He wasn't sure how long Stella and the man Bart had him but it knew it was at least a few months. Sitting up Tony heard a loud bang and smelled smoke before hearing sirens. Touching the door to see if it was hot he wasn't surprised to find it still locked and the smell of smoke grew stronger. Grabbing a chair Tony broke the window as smoke started to enter the room. Climbing out the window there was an explosion startling Tony so he fell hard on the ground hurting his left ankle but he managed to limp away from the house as he watched the house burn down.

"There's someone back here." Tony saw firemen rushing to the back with hoses and a couple with nothing. "What's your name kid?"

"Tony Gibbs, I had to climb out the window and I fell hard and now my ankle hurts."

"Okay, I should say so. Let's get you up front to the ambulance and check it out. Your parents are up there but they didn't think you were home." Tony shake his head.

"They're not my parents, they kidnapped me from New York in October." The firefighter looks at him as part of the home collapses and then they hear screams coming from the front yard. "She used to be my step mom but my father died and she wanted something from my family. Look my dad is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he works at NIS in Washington DC. He can confirm what happened since they were there that night."

"We're near Quantico Virginia and I know your dad … I did hear his son went missing and was presumed dead. Let's get you settled over here while I get some police officers over here and see about … what are their names?"

"Stella and Bart … she's still DiNozzo and I'm not sure what his last name is." Suddenly a bunch of firemen rush into the backyard.

"Simmons, there you go. We thought you went into the house."

"No, I found Tony here. He climbed out the window and hurt his foot. Where are the home owners?"

'The lady ran inside right before it collapsed and some feds are here. CSI NIS FBI or some other nonsense. They were looking for the woman and when they got out of the car she ran inside."

"It has to be NIS … that's where my dad works and she kidnapped me along with the man." They help Tony up and help him to the front yard where two men were putting Bart in the backseat while Mike talked to Gibbs who was staring at the house. "Dad!" They turn and Gibbs rushes to them.

"Tony, are you okay? How ….?"

"I climbed out the bedroom window and hurt my ankle but I'm okay." Gibbs hugs him and Mike joins them.

"It's good to see you kid. Are you hurt?"

"Just my ankle but I'll be fine I just landed on it hard."

"That's why you're going to the hospital to be checked out."

"Aww dad, I'm fine."

"Aww Tony, I'll believe it when they doctor says you are." Mike laughs,

"Take him and I'll handle the scene here."

"Thanks Mike." At the hospital the doctor orders x-rays and while they wait Tony writes out a statement about the events since his kidnapping.

"How is everyone? I've missed everyone a lot and I have no idea of how anyone's doing."

"Everyone's good, that I know of. Shannon and I are taking the girls to Stillwater on Friday for Kelly's birthday, Spring Break and Easter."

"Do you talk to Uncle Arthur and Aunt Camille? Do you know how they're doing?"

"No, we're not on speaking terms with any of your family right now. We thought you died in January and then there was a legal fight and we hear from Alexandra's lawyer once a month and that's it." While Tony thinks about this Gibbs pulls a picture out of his wallet with Kelly and an infant girl.

"You and Shannon had another kid? She never said she had another baby."

"It's not mine and Shannon's."

"Dad, she looks like Kelly how can it not be yours unless you cheated on Shannon or she cheated on you."

"She also looks like you did as a baby." Tony looks at the picture a little closer. "Like you and someone named Britney?" Tony drops the picture in shock.

"She said the baby wasn't mine. I swear Dad I didn't know she was 18 when we fooled around and ..."

"I know and we found out she tried saying you were older but she passed away so her parents went looking for you not knowing we thought you were dead. Her name is Antonella Jacqueline DiNozzo hopefully soon to be Gibbs. Shannon and I are in the middle of trying to adopt her we call her Nellie."

"Nellie … Mama wanted to call me Antonella if I had been a girl. I'm guessing my family doesn't like the fact I had a child so young?"

"That hasn't been mentioned they don't like that Shannon and I went after custody of her and want to adopt her. Alexandra and Jonathan feel since they helped raise you they should raise her and think we're only after it for the trust."

"She's my daughter and I will work before I use any of the trust for her needs. I mean the school year's already shot and … I want her."

"I hoped you would say that. We love her but she needs the love of a parent not grandparents."

"Why is Baker Thomas reaching out to you if they don't want to give her the trust?"

"We get two hundred a week for the nanny and they reimburse us for her needs. Diapers, wipes, clothes, formula, bottles, baby good supplies have to be bought separately and sent to the lawyer."

"Okay so you and Shannon want her but want a nanny to raise her?"

"No, they decided there's no way Shannon would ever be her Nona is what she choose they would pay her to care for Nellie like a nanny. That money goes into a savings account for Nellie along with the money we're given for her things. We're determined not to use it so she has it when she's older."

"What does Grandpa, Miles and Stephanie say? I mean if you're going to Stillwater ..."

"They're supportive even Stephanie. She got married and he's a lawyer who has been helping us for next to nothing. Just home cooked meals when he's in town to help pretty much because he doesn't like to eat out all the time. We took her to Stillwater to meet them and that's when the trouble started and Ben offered his help. They felt us taking her out of state violated their rights even though they live out of state as well."

"So whats' going to happen when you go to Stillwater again?"

"Ben helped us get custody so we can take her where we want but if they want to see her they have to come to us. Arthur's mostly upset because we went with a different lawyer but we thought he would take Alexandra's and Jonathan's side so we did what we had to."

"Nonie and Poppy?"

"They're staying out of it but they have no real reason to contact us with you gone and not needing Camille. I think Shannon would like to get to know her but … I'll call Arthur in the morning and ask for a meeting with him and Camille." By the time Tony was released with a walking cast for the fracture in his ankle and some pain pills it was early in the morning and they were both tired. At the house both Camille's van and Arthur's car were there making them worry.

"I hope everything's okay." They walk in to find Camille, Arthur, Charlie and Shannon sitting in the living room. "Hey," Camille was the first to react jumping up and hugging Tony tight as the others watch.

"Tony, are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Stella and that man who's name is Bart Archer were the ones who kidnapped me and held me hostage until last night. Their house caught fire and I was able to escape. What's going on here? Is everyone okay? Where's Jimmy?"

"He's upstairs asleep and they came last night after their own home caught fire. I was just offering to let Charlie and Jimmy stay here and maybe go with us to Stillwater until they get things settled. I think they'll have more fun there for Easter than in a hotel room here." Gibbs nods,

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Shannon? You too Tony." They go into the kitchen. "Shan, I know there are some issues and we'll be crowded but ..."

"I wasn't going to offer it to all of them without your okay. Camille and I have talked and worked things out between us with Nellie and I didn't know what you would think. That's why they brought Jimmy and Charlie here knowing we would help."

"Okay, they've helped us when we needed it and they are family. That okay with you Tony."

"Of course," Camille joins them.

"Sorry to interrupt but when Jimmy wakes up we'll get out of your hair. Thanks for inviting them to Stillwater but ..." Gibbs gives her a look. "Jethro ..."

"We insist you all stay here until you get a place or fix up something. We didn't want to discuss it in front of you that's what my Mom always said but we insist." Arthur joins them.

"We have nothing but what's in the cars and what we're wearing."

"Then I'll take Tony and Charlie shopping for them and Jimmy for now and get enough for Stillwater or at least a few days and they can shop there or we'll figure it out." Tony nods,

"I want to see Kelly and meet my daughter first. Does Tom still live in the basement?"

"No he took the chance to graduate early and Ham gave him a job at DE so he's living in New York. He wanted to go to college but he wanted to show his parent he could do good things in his life. Your stuff is still down there we haven't been able to go through it yet." Tony sprints through to the basement and Charlie follows him. "Be careful,"

"Kay!"

"Why is he wearing a cast? Shouldn't he be on crutches or ..."

"It's a walking cast and he fractured his ankle when he fell from a second story window. He swore he was find and didn't even want to go to the hospital but I insisted and he didn't want to be on crutches so he could take care of Nellie. He was shocked because I guess the girl told him he wasn't the father but thought it was mine and Shannon's baby because he thinks she looks like Kelly."

"She looks like he did as a baby. Mom and the others will want to know he's alive and okay."

"I'll tell him to call them later but he wants to keep Nellie and will work to care for her."

"Mom never intended to keep money from her. She's just stubborn and didn't want to admit she lost her temper when she said that. She misses the girls and wants to send stuff for them but didn't know what you thought." Shannon sighs,

"That's fine and they can come to Stillwater for Kelly's birthday and Easter if they would like. Then they can see everyone." Down in the basement Tony was digging through his closet.

"What are you looking for Tony?"

"My cash box and clothes. I don't want to wear these anymore and you need something to change into." Tony comes out with arm fulls of clothes. "How are you doing? I should've asked but seeing you guys here kind of stunned me."

"Not as much as seeing you walk in I thought Gibbs would throw us out."

"He pulled us into the kitchen because Shannon said you and Jimmy staying here and he wants all of you staying here. He wanted to make that clear but make sure it was okay too.."

"He told you what happened?"

"Yeah... I can't say I'm surprised when Yaya wanted me to live with her after Anthony died she said she would get a nanny and I'm 15." Charlie snorted as they hear Kelly and Maddie upstairs. "I'm just surprised Stephanie wanted to help. Charlie nods as Kelly enters the basement.

"Charlie Mommy says to … Tony?" Tony toes upstairs.

"Hey Kel," Kelly jumps on Tony when he reaches the top.

"Tony!" Charlie leaves them alone in the basement and Tony sits on the top step holding Kelly while she cries.

"It's okay Kel, I'm okay and I'm home."

"They said you died and then that girls mom and dad brought Nellie and everyone's been mad at each other and … why didn't mommy and daddy say anything."

"We got home 10 minutes ago and I've been trying to help Charlie find some clothes so you could sleep some more. Are you okay?" Kelly shakes her head and Tony just hugs her until she calms down. "Hey Kel?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Nellie?" Kelly's eyes grow big and Tony grins at Shannon who was checking on them.

"She's the prettiest baby I've ever seen and she's uh … well ..." Shannon joins them holding the baby from Gibbs' picture.

"Tony, meet your daughter Nellie. Nellie this is your daddy." Tony gets up and takes Nellie who just watches him before touching his nose.

"Hi sweetie. Auntie Kelly was right you are a pretty baby."

"Gah!" They laugh and Shannon smiles.

"Breakfast is ready and Maddie and Jimmy want to see you but didn't want to disturb you. Nellie thought it was time to meet you though." When Tony was hugging Maddie the phone rings. "Hello?"

"I need to speak to Jethro please."

"Hello Alexandra, it's nice to hear your voice." Shannon was trying not to roll her eyes but Tony tried not to laugh. "Jethro's busy at the moment, can I help you."

"I asked to speak to him not the help Tell him I need to speak to him urgently."

"What is so urgent he might stop feeding our granddaughter to speak with you." Tony went to the phone in time to hear Alexandra start yelling.

"She is not your granddaughter. I don't want to ever hear you using that term again. Junior would never want her to stay with Jethro and some floozy who got our grandson killed." Tony takes the phone in shock.

"Yaya, what did you just tell Shannon? Did you tell her that Nellie, my daughter is not her granddaughter? Did I hear that right? Because from where I stand she's been raising her right and has more rights to call Nellie her granddaughter than anyone else except maybe Stephanie but I'd say they're equal on that."

"Junior?"

"No it's Donald Trump. Yes it's me. I can't believe that I heard those words come from your mouth."

"I asked politely to speak with Jethro and she refused. She is nothing but the hired hand to take care of Antonella so ..."

"She is my stop mother, my sisters mother and Nellie's grandmother. She is not a hired anything and like she said Dad is busy with Nellie."

"Oh so they lied to you. Well guess what Junior I've been paying her to take care of Antonella since they kidnapped her. They may have told you she's their granddaughter but she wouldn't do it if I weren't paying her to watch her."

"Well then I'm sure you have the rest of my trust you can use to pay yourself back Yaya and we need not discuss it or my daughter any longer. Please do not call back here unless you can be pleasant to everyone here. Have a good day." As Tony hung up the phone he could hear Ruth. "Oh crap," The others were staring at him.

"Did you just hang up on Mom?"

"Yes, she was being rude to Shannon. No matter what anyone thinks about her she took my daughter in and loved her like a grandma and probably more. I won't forget that Shannon and I'll talk to Yaya when I go to New York soon. I heard Nonie in the background though so ..." The phone rings. "That's probably her. "Hello?"

"Tonio?"

"Hi Nonie, I heard you right before I hung up I didn't want to call Yaya back yet."

"We're not in New York though. We flew into town to see the family and meet up with Jethro and Shannon to see the girls but … Camille and Arthur's house is gone. Alexandra was going to ask Jethro if he heard from them."

"Oh, in that case yes he has." Tony holds the phone out. "It's Nonie, they flew in today to see everyone and found your house burned down." Camille takes the phone and soon Ruth, David, Alexandra and Jonathan were on their way. Shannon didn't want to deal with Alexandra but Gibbs promised they would pay her back every cent they sent for Nellie explaining it was in a savings account for her not that they would use it

.

.

.


End file.
